


Толкования снов

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Ты можешь не верить в дурацкие толкования сновидений. Но кто сказал, что это помешает снам сбыться?





	Толкования снов

Сейчас Северус уже жалел о том, что не убил Дамблдора. Чего ему стоило выйти на смотровую площадку Астрономической башни и воплотить «гениальный» план старика?  _Авада Кедавра_  — и всё было бы иначе! Так нет же, полез геройствовать! А кто это оценил? Никто! Подумаешь, в одиночку завалил матёрого оборотня — с кем не бывает? А Кэрроу так и сами давно хотели подставиться под  _Сектумсемпру,_  чтобы истечь кровью.  
  
Теперь, видно, придётся сгнить в этом старом доме. Наверное, так тонко Дамблдор мстил за непослушание. Подумать только! И профессор зельеварения стал ему не нужен, и шпион. «Живи, Северус!», «Поклянись, Северус!» — конечно, тогда Северус был слишком ошарашен открывшейся информацией про хоркруксы и, возможно, наговорил лишнего. Но его можно было понять! Он ещё не отошёл от горячки внезапного боя, где пришлось основательно приложить Драко, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь, а потом не дать забрать его бесчувственное тело взбешённой Беллатрикс. Конечно, Северус был зол, но это не повод, чтобы так радикально выводить его из игры.  
  
Северус сердито захлопнул старинный гриммуар. Единственное доступное ему развлечение не приносило ни капли удовольствия. Сейчас он даже стал понимать Блэка, бесившегося в стенах этого дома и вырвавшегося на свободу только затем, чтобы красиво сдохнуть. Северус завидовал Драко, который развлекался где-то на юге Франции, и всем без исключения членам Ордена Феникса — они были вольны появляться, когда вздумается, так как обладали свободой. Выбора в том числе. Чёрт с ними! Северус завидовал даже Люциусу, который в обмен на вывод Драко из игры занял вакантное место шпиона, благо после выхода из Азкабана перестал быть интересной фигурой для Тёмного Лорда, и тот оставил его в покое. Все, все вокруг жили насыщенной жизнью, и лишь Северус уже почти два года прозябал а этой забытой Мерлином дыре.  
  
Он опустился до того, что начал беседовать с домовиком, и когда эти разговоры стали приносить удовольствие, понял, что ниже падать уже некуда. Но зато Кричер стал готовить, учитывая его вкусы, что само по себе не могло не радовать, и по вечерам всегда теперь составлял компанию за бутылкой кларета. Допились они до того, что домовик, рыдая, поведал историю жуткой смерти Регулуса и, сморкаясь в край грязной наволочки, притащил тот-самый-медальон, ради которого Дамблдор перерыл весь дом.  
  
Конечно же, Дамблдор был на седьмом небе от счастья и даже сообщил Северусу, что тот, будучи оторван от мира, делает для победы больше прочих, но на этом приятные события исчерпали себя. Никакого послабления своего заточения Северус не получил, а Кричер дулся на него почти месяц и простил только тогда, когда поверил, что Дамблдор уничтожил медальон. Пришлось просить старика лично сообщить об этом Кричеру, невзирая на оскорбительное, в общем-то, недоумение. Да и чёрт с ним! Унижением больше, унижением меньше... Северус не гордый! Уже. Стал.  
  
— Северус, мальчик мой, где ты?  
  
Дамблдор всегда появлялся внезапно и без предупреждения. Северусу иногда даже хотелось, чтобы он застал его за чем-нибудь непристойным, чтобы отучить от привычки распахивать двери без стука. Хотя вполне могло случиться, что тот бы лишь лукаво улыбнулся и посетовал на плохое зрение. С него бы сталось.  
  
— В библиотеке.  
  
Вопреки ожиданиям Альбус был не один. Рядом с ним топтался Поттер с таким видом, будто хотел оказаться сейчас где-нибудь подальше от этого проклятого места. Интересный расклад. Северус даже встал, чтобы достойно встретить неотвратимо надвигающееся развлечение, коих в его жизни было катастрофически мало.  
  
— Мистер Поттер, — вкрадчиво начал он. — Какими судьбами?  
  
Мальчишка ответил сердитым взглядом и отвернулся, давая возможность Дамблдору объяснить всё самому. Неужели этот выскочка наказан, и Северус будет его личной Немезидой? Мысль была слишком прекрасной, чтобы быть правдой, но уж очень хотелось чуда.  
  
— Понимаешь, Северус, — вздохнул Альбус. — На Гарри было совершено третье покушение, а мы не можем так рисковать нашим планом. Осталось два последних хоркрукса, но и я не вечный, — Дамблдор продемонстрировал культю, оставшуюся после отсечения попавшей под проклятье руки. — Поэтому Гарри составит тебе компанию, а чтобы он не заскучал, ты, Северус, позанимаешься с ним Защитой от Тёмных Искусств. Это будет полезно вам обоим.  
  
Что ж, видимо, о том, чтобы не заскучал Северус, придётся позаботиться самому Северусу, но всё же это было лучшее предложение за последние два года. Что может быть лучше, чем воспитывать этого неуча? Кроме того, в подвале можно оборудовать прекрасный дуэльный зал и гонять засранца до седьмого пота, а когда надоест, заставить писать эссе, футов по пять!  
  
— Разумеется, Альбус. Я обещаю, что мистер Поттер не заскучает.  
  
Очевидно, в его взгляде мелькнуло нечто такое, что заставило мальчишку вздрогнуть и сжать кулаки, а потом набычиться, закусив губу. Браво, Северус! Вызов принят.  
  
— Я знал, Северус, что ты с удовольствием займёшься образованием Гарри.  
  
Интересно, а что натворил Поттер, что так безропотно слушается, явно собираясь на закланье? Впрочем, какая разница?  
  
— Приложу все силы, Альбус. Можете на меня положиться. Будем считать, что мистер Поттер закончит университет экстерном.  
  
Дамблдор лишь довольно улыбнулся в бороду, а из-за мерцающих стёклышек очков было не разобрать, что выражает его взгляд. Хотя Северус никогда не мог его понять, сколько ни пытался. То ли дело Поттер, у которого на лице всё написано. Огромными буквами.  
  
— Ну, тогда оставлю вас.  
  
Дамблдор ушёл, а Северус так и остался стоять, разделённый с Поттером низким журнальным столом. Когда молчание стало гнетущим, Поттер не выдержал:  
  
— Ну, давайте уже, сэр!  
  
— Что именно вы хотите, чтобы я вам дал?  
  
— Говорите, что вы обычно говорили: какой я безответственный, как я похож на отца, и что вы не ожидали ничего другого. Сэр!  
  
Северус с интересом разглядывал Поттера. Вроде бы и вырос, а всё такая же бестолочь. Но с развлечениями в проклятом доме было не густо, а потому стоило брать, что дают. Не привередничая. Но для начала мальчишку следовало выбить из колеи, ломая шаблонное поведение — такие крики быстро утомят, а молчать неделями получалось отлично и без Поттера.  
  
— Вы не похожи на отца, мистер Поттер, вы гораздо интереснее.  
  
Да! Северус в жизни видел многое, но ошарашенный Поттер являл собой крайне любопытное зрелище. Уши горят, рот приоткрыт, кулаки сжаты, даже, кажется, очки запотели. А значит, надо это всё усугубить.  
  
— Жить с вами здесь мы будем просто, — Северус улыбнулся, заметив, как побледнел Поттер. — В первую очередь, соблюдать режим питания, ну и сна, разумеется. С вашим появлением утренние часы будут отведены для наших совместных занятий, после обеда вы будете заниматься самостоятельно, ну а после ужина у каждого из нас будет личное время. Мне кажется, что вам понравится, мистер Поттер.  
  
— А...  
  
— Содержательно, как всегда!  
  
Проходя мимо Поттера, Северус пальцем коснулся его подбородка, вынуждая закрыть рот. Шалость удалась! Счёт один — ноль, квоффл у серебряно-зелёных. Жизнь начинала налаживаться.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Поттер оказался вполне приличным соседом — вот что значит правильно обозначить позиции! — никуда не лез, делал, что велено. Северусу даже иногда приходилось отгонять подозрения, что это не Поттер вовсе, а кто-то под обороткой, но начинались уроки, и всё вставало на места: Поттер! Никому другому не удавалось довести Северуса почти до полной потери контроля лишь парой фраз. Авторитетов мальчишка не признавал никаких! Что ему какой-то Либациус Бораго или Адальберт Уоффлинг? Хотя, конечно, к Бораго и у Северуса была масса вопросов, но он пришёл к ним ценой проб и ошибок, а не просто отрицая всё, что было создано до него!  
  
Единственной безусловной радостью стали дуэли с Поттером. Северус понял, что почти потерял форму, сидя в замкнутом пространстве, и теперь с удовольствием её восстанавливал. Каждое утро они громили подземелья к восторгу Кричера, отвечавшего за «световые эффекты». Северус требовал от домовика менять освещённость без всякой логики и вне зависимости от результатов. Поттер с огромным воодушевлением отнёсся к таким тренировкам и с удовольствием перекатывался на спине по каменному полу, уходя от проклятий, а потом довольно резво прятался за колоннами. Северус брал опытом, хотя Поттер несколько раз заставлял и его, забыв о солидности, носиться между колонн. Хорошо, что Кричер болел явно за него и помогал скрываться во мраке.  
  
Зато в теории Поттер был слаб. Мало того, он словно не понимал связи между теорией и практикой. И если бы раньше Северус просто высмеял его, заставив писать эссе — от которых, стоило признать, не было никакого толка! — то сейчас терпеливо пытался разобраться в этом казусе, находя его интересным. Наверное, это всё от безделья, потому что считать чем-то серьёзным варку зелий для нужд Ордена не получалось. И было бы гораздо проще, окажись Поттер обычным идиотом, не способным к наукам. Так ведь нет, соображал он хорошо. Если бы Северус сам не был его профессором, то уже бы сообщил о тех, кто учил мальчишку, много неприятного. Потому что стоило Поттера чуть подтолкнуть в нужном направлении, и он с лёгкостью подхватывал мысль Северуса, а потом по-мальчишески радовался открытиям.  
  
Да уж, если Северус сумел оценить общество домовика, то появление Поттера вообще можно было считать удачей. Он заражал пространство вокруг себя неуёмной энергией, и Северус даже себя ощущал помолодевшим. Этот побочный эффект от занятий коснулся и тех сфер, к которым Поттер уж точно никакого отношения не имел. Больше всего пострадало либидо Северуса. Или не пострадало, это как посмотреть. Если раньше он вспоминал о нуждах тела от силы раз в месяц, то теперь, от души намахавшись палочкой и разогнав кровь, уделял себе внимание почти каждый вечер.  
  
Он даже придумал ритуал. Уединившись в своей комнате в то время, которое было признано «личным», Северус зажигал свечи и усаживался в огромное кресло перед старинным зеркалом. Пара бокалов кларета способствовали игривости настроения и подстёгивали фантазию. Обычно это было что-то нейтральное, чего в его скучной жизни не случалось. Зеркало он давно приучил молчать, поэтому никто не мешал ему вдумчиво ласкать себя, представляя, что его касаются руки незнакомца. Для остроты ощущений он завёл себе перчатки из тонкой кожи, которые усиливали иллюзию.  
  
Если честно, то в такие минуты он и себя толком не узнавал, и с лёгкостью придумывал различные антуражи для свиданий. Чаще всего это были ниши и будуары в особняке Малфоев, которые, как он подозревал, на своём веку видели и не такое. В один из таких вечеров Северус, как обычно, развязал халат и, распахнув его полы, занялся делом. Тонкая кожа перчатки скользила по шее, царапала чувствительные соски, опускаясь всё ближе к жаждущему внимания члену, но Северус не спешил — ему нравилось себя поддразнить и немного помучить, заставляя просить. Он запрокинул голову на мягкую спинку кресла и сквозь полуопущенные ресницы наблюдал за движениями рук на своём теле.  
  
— Да, детка... сделай так ещё раз...  
  
Северус закусил губу, сдерживая стон. Сейчас в полумраке спальни он не узнавал сам себя, и теперь ощущал себя охотником, загнавшим дичь. Он представлял суету бала, музыку, легкость, какая бывает после пары бокалов вина, и незнакомца, знаками зовущего за собой. В альков.  
  
— Да... хорошо...  
  
Северус не узнавал даже свой голос, и это было только на пользу воображению. Он знал, что к утру чары развеются, и не останется ничего, кроме удовольствия, такого сладкого, такого острого, такого запретного. Мысль, что их могут застать в любой момент, придавала происходящему лишь пикантность. Ладонь ритмично сжимала член, а пальцы второй руки разминали отверстие, проникая лишь на одну фалангу, дразня. Для этого пришлось сдвинуться на самый край кресла и приглашающе развести ноги.  
  
— Так... так... ещё...  
  
Оркестр в голове заиграл быстрое танго, и Северус понял, что долго не продержится. А долго и не надо — сейчас ему бы не помешала и толпа свидетелей, тем более что в доме Малфоя гости ко всему относятся философски-и-и...  
  
— Сэр? Ой... простите... вы так стонали...  
  
Поттер! Куда же без него? В голове ещё шумели отголоски отличного оргазма, поэтому Северус был далёк от адекватности. Иначе зачем ему понадобилось поддерживать разговор? Рыкнул — и мальчишку бы как ветром сдуло, но нет. Вместо этого он неторопливо запахнул халат и принялся снимать перчатки, уточняя словно между делом:  
  
— Мистер Поттер, что в словосочетании «личное время» вам непонятно?  
  
Хрипотца в голосе, кстати, была совершенно блядская, но Северуса такие мелочи не смущали. В отличие от Поттера.  
  
— Я подумал, что вам плохо, сэр...  
  
— Теперь вы убедились, что всё хорошо?  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— И?  
  
— Я пойду, пожалуй.  
  
— Думаю, это отличный выбор.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, сэр.  
  
— Сладких снов, мистер Поттер! — Северус небрежно бросил перчатки на столик и, подняв бокал, отсалютовал им Поттеру, всё ещё топтавшемуся на пороге. — Самых сладких.  
  
Поттер неловко махнул рукой и вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Ну и что это было? Северус спрятал лицо в ладонях, сдерживая истерический смех. Всё-таки чувство юмора у его жизни было, хотя этот юмор был откровенно чёрный. И как теперь объяснять Поттеру теорию связи заклинаний, когда при слове «палочка» тот будет довольно ухмыляться? Впрочем, в восемнадцать лет уже появляются зачатки разума. Проклятье! Северус чувствовал себя вратарём, пропустившим мяч. Как так-то? Что ж, допустим, счёт сравнялся, но это означает лишь то, что Поттер заслужил штрафной удар.  
  
Северус очистил себя чарами и принялся размышлять над ответным ходом. Отработку и прочие дисциплинарные взыскания он отмёл сразу из-за отсутствия должной тонкости. Нет! Месть должна быть симметричной — Северус любил красивые решения. Поттера надо было поставить на место, чтобы тот ощутил не меньшее смущение. Только вот как это сделать? Подглядывать за мальчишкой он не собирался, это даже не рассматривалось, но зато можно поймать его за вторжением в личное пространство!  
  
Северус сделал ещё пару глотков, понимая, что идея очень перспективна, теперь не упустить бы ни одной детали. Поттера следовало не просто заманить в свою комнату во внеурочное время, его надо было спровоцировать на какие-то действия, за которые ему точно станет стыдно, если поймать за руку. Именно за руку! Северус представил, как лежит в постели, а в его спальню прокрадывается Поттер. Ночью, разумеется. Картинка вдохновляла. Поттер в его мыслях усаживался на край кровати, стягивал с Северуса одеяло и лез холодными пальцами под ночную сорочку. Ага! И в тот момент, когда Поттер забывал о всяческой осторожности, Северус открывал глаза и ловил его за руку. Да! Только так. Оставалось додумать, что предпринять, чтобы мальчишка повёл себя именно так, но Северус был уверен в своём умении интриговать. Итак, счёт равный, квоффл в игре. Жизнь точно налаживалась!  
  
Наутро Северус поприветствовал Поттера за завтраком так, будто ничего не случилось. Мальчишка с готовностью поддержал игру и, кажется, был даже рад. Ну-ну! Смеяться Северус предпочитал последним, а потому всячески усыплял бдительность Поттера.  
  
— Передайте, пожалуйста, сливки.  
  
— Пожалуйста, сэр.  
  
— Как прошла ночь, мистер Поттер?  
  
— Хорошо, спасибо за заботу, сэр.  
  
— А что бы вы хотели на обед?  
  
— Я полностью полагаюсь на ваш вкус.  
  
— И даже не будет никаких особенных пожеланий?  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
— Тогда я попрошу Кричера приготовить что-нибудь из морепродуктов, чтобы восполнить дефицит белка.  
  
Северусу казалось, что от сладости фраз у него скоро склеятся зубы, а Поттер лишь вежливо кивал и приветливо улыбался. Засранец! Ничего-ничего! Посмотрим, куда эти манеры денутся ночью.  
  
— Мистер Поттер, я бы хотел вас попросить об одной услуге.  
  
— Конечно, сэр! Что вам будет угодно?  
  
Северус даже прикусил язык, чтобы не ляпнуть лишнего, и, елейно улыбаясь, начал:  
  
— Мне нужно ассистировать при варке одного непростого зелья. В принципе, в Хогвартсе вы такого не изучали, поэтому вам может показаться сложным...  
  
— Что вы, сэр! Я с радостью. А что это за зелье?  
  
Как и не Поттер вовсе! Но услышав самый важный вопрос этого утра, Северус мысленно потёр руки. Ловушка готова!  
  
— Это сложное зелье для улучшения мозгового кровообращения. В последнее время меня мучают головные боли, и чтобы предотвратить апоплексический удар, нужно принять меры.  
  
Поттер казался встревоженным, что, конечно, польстило Северусу, но мальчишку от мести не избавляло. И попутно рассказывая о взаимодействии сложных компонентов, Северус сделал вид, что случайно проболтался об одном побочном эффекте действия зелья — беспробудном сне. Поттер понимающе кивал, но Северус готов был поклясться, что заметил в его взгляде хищный блеск. Ну-ну! Посмотрим ещё, кто здесь охотник, кто добыча. На всякий случай Северус решил усугубить интерес потенциальной жертвы:  
  
— А ещё я где-то читал, что это зелье провоцирует «сновидения со смыслом».  
  
— Как это? — Поттер даже на мгновение вышел из образа.  
  
— А это, мистер Поттер, означает, что некоторые экзальтированные особы пьют его галлонами, в надежде увидеть вещие сны.  
  
— И в этом есть смысл?  
  
— А вот и проверим. В библиотеке я видел старинный толкователь снов.  
  
Поттер лишь серьёзно кивнул, и Северус услышал серебряный звон, с которым захлопнулась ловушка. Фигурально выражаясь, конечно. В общем, завтрак прошёл отлично, как и последующее изучение разновидностей Режущих чар, с их отработкой на импровизированной дуэли. Всё-таки Поттер был замечательным спарринг-партнёром для Северуса. Такого чуть подучить, и можно идти в бой, не опасаясь, что в самый опасный момент спина останется без прикрытия.  
  
За обедом они снова вели беседы, больше уместные на приёме у Малфоев, чем, кажется, привели Кричера в дикий восторг. Старый домовик умильно закатывал глаза и мечтательно улыбался. Правда, Поттер по-своему расценил его гримасы и шёпотом поинтересовался, знает ли Северус, как лечить домовых эльфов, которые тронулись рассудком от старости. Кричер, конечно же, всё услышал, но пребывал в таком благостном настроении, что решил подыграть. Он несколько раз икнул и продекламировал какой-то детский стишок, после чего с достоинством удалился на кухню. Северус бы ничуть не удивился, если бы узнал, что тот бьётся там в истерике от смеха — чувство юмора у Кричера было неплохим. Поттера пришлось успокаивать тем, что зелье, которое Северус варил для себя, прекрасно подойдёт и для ушастого, укрепив его ослабевший интеллект.  
  
После такого ассистировал Поттер с огромным старанием и от усердия даже высунул кончик языка. Северус с удовольствием отвечал на его вопросы, отмечая, что мальчишка спрашивает очень правильные вещи. Хотя какой он мальчишка? Такой Поттер был похож на молодого бычка — прущего напролом и не ведающего страха. И почему-то сразу в голову полезли мысли о том, что подстерегает Поттера за стенами этого дома. Пусть Северус ни о чём не знал, но у Дамблдора явно был план, и он неспроста организовал такие каникулы. Впрочем, если это повысит шансы Поттера на победу, почему нет? Кроме того, была ещё одна немаленькая проблема: Северус ничего не знал о том, как Альбус планировал избавить Поттера от хоркрукса, и это почему-то сильно действовало на нервы.  
  
— Скажите, мистер Поттер, а почему вас отправили сюда?  
  
— В наказанье, — не задумываясь, брякнул он.  
  
— Жестоко.  
  
— Не то чтобы очень, — хмыкнул Поттер. — Мы почти уже проникли в Гринготтс...  
  
— Но Дамблдора вам обойти не удалось.  
  
— Дамблдора, пожалуй, обойдёшь... его послушать, так если бы нас не убили гоблины, то всенепременно сожрал бы дракон, а на выходе точно ждали бы все Пожиратели Смерти.  
  
— Дракон? — удивился Северус.  
  
— Вот и я о чём, — вздохнул Поттер. — Но на рейд мы налетели, тут не поспоришь. И Гермиону ранили, из-за меня.  
  
— Почему из-за вас?  
  
— Ну, потому что они пошли со мной... а не пошли бы...  
  
— То есть важность их выбора вы не учитываете?  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Разве вы кого-то принуждали? Или, может, шантажировали, заставляя последовать за собой?  
  
— Скажете тоже, — буркнул Поттер.  
  
— Вот и не берите на себя ответственность за всех и всё. Хватит вам своей ноши.  
  
Северус и сам не знал, зачем полез в эти дебри, в которых не сильно разбирался, но Поттера почему-то хотелось взбодрить — хотя бы для того, чтобы ночью поймать на горячем. Удивительно, как легко было общаться с Поттером, когда он чувствовал за собой вину. У Северуса даже мелькнула мысль отказаться от мести, но вспомнив огромные глаза Поттера и его удивлённо приоткрытый рот, в то время как... о, нет! Он заслужил своё возмездие.  
  
В этот раз Поттер после ужина тут же ушёл в свою комнату, вежливо пожелав спокойной ночи.  
  
— Сладких снов, — отозвался Северус, отмечая, как сильно покраснели уши собеседника.  
  
Теперь можно было переходить ко второй части плана. Ради чистоты эксперимента он даже облачился в почти новую сорочку, которую не носил из-за кружевной оторочки подола. Не то чтобы его это как-то смущало — кто бы попробовал что сказать! — но ради единственного зрителя Северус удосужился отпороть излишки декора. Исключительно, чтобы не возникло никаких дурацких ассоциаций.  
  
Северус попросил Кричера поменять постельное бельё, принял душ и улёгся под одеяло, предвкушая славную охоту. Для создания нужного антуража он поставил на тумбочку чашку, в которую плеснул немного зелья, и покрутил в руках, размазывая его по стенкам. Дверь он запер просто на щеколду, открывавшуюся простейшей  _Алохоморой_ , взбил подушку и улёгся на спину, сложив на груди руки. Как чёртова Белоснежка! Нет, так не пойдёт. Весь вечер Северус провёл, выбирая подходящую позу, в которой выглядел бы достойно и которая не мешала бы планам. Кроме того, и дверь нуждалась в наблюдении!  
  
Когда поза была найдена, Северус, наконец, затих. Он старался не шевелиться, но, как назло, именно сейчас ему всё мешало. Сначала одеяло было слишком жарким, потом оно вдруг начало колоться, чего прежде не замечалось, потом зачесалась нога, и Северус заподозрил, что в его постели завелись клопы. Он ругался сквозь зубы и уже не был уверен в гениальности своего плана, а когда, наконец, окончательно выбился из сил, то почувствовал, что хочет спать гораздо больше, чем караулить Поттера. Ещё около двух часов Северус боролся со сном, щипая себя за руку, пока не сдался, засыпая. А непредсказуемый Поттер так и не пришёл.  
  
Проснулся Северус в отвратительном настроении и с головной болью. Предплечье украшал синяк, что тоже не добавило радости, но сдаваться из-за одной неудачи было, по меньшей мере, недальновидно. Северус помассировал виски, потом затылок, покрутил головой в тщетной надежде проснуться. Но в сорок лет с недосыпом приходилось бороться уже с помощью зелий. Он потянулся, чувствуя небольшую скованность мышц из-за неудобной позы, и, потирая поясницу, принялся перебирать склянки с зельями. Болеутоляющего и Общеукрепляющего должно хватить.  
  
Северус неторопливо оделся и спустился на кухню, где уже сидел Поттер. Своей утренней активностью он напоминал воробья, да и жизнерадостностью тоже.  
  
— Доброе утро, сэр. Как спалось?  
  
— Прекрасно. А где Кричер?  
  
— Спит ещё. Я проверял.  
  
За всё время жизни в доме Северус так и не узнал, где ночует старый домовик, зато Поттер уже в курсе. И всё-то ему интересно! Чтобы справиться с глухим раздражением, пришлось напомнить себе о плане.  
  
— Это действие зелья, как я и говорил. Надо будет ему откорректировать дозу.  
  
— По весу?  
  
— Да. Займётесь этим после обеда, я покажу формулы для расчёта, — Северус заметил, что Поттер протягивает ему книгу. — Что это?  
  
— «Толкователь сновидений». Вы же говорили...  
  
Северус прекрасно помнил всё, что говорил, даже когда лгал. Особенно, когда лгал. Поэтому он поблагодарил Поттера сдержанным кивком и, положив её рядом со своей пустой кружкой, принялся варить кофе. Поттер же продолжил удивлять своим воспитанием:  
  
— Как прошла ночь?  
  
— Достойно.  
  
— Скажите, сэр, а что случится, если в скрытом чарами доме кто-то выйдет на балкон?  
  
— Полагаю, ничего. Потому что балкон скрыт такими же чарами, как и дом, — Северус снял с огня турку и наполнил чашку, вдыхая аромат. — А разве в доме есть балкон?  
  
— Я нашёл, да.  
  
Эту бы энергию да в мирных целях! Получается, пока вчера Северус его ждал, Поттер искал балконы?! Идиот! Напомнив себе о плане, после осуществления которого можно будет завернуть гайки, Северус невозмутимо поинтересовался:  
  
— И где он?  
  
— На чердаке!  
  
Занесло же! И сказать нечего...  
  
— И что вы делали на чердаке ночью?  
  
Поттеру хватило совести смутиться.  
  
— Гулял.  
  
— Мистер Поттер, вроде бы вы уже год как не студент, а всё никак не избавитесь от детских привычек.  
  
— Я избавлюсь, сэр. Обязательно.  
  
— Надеюсь дожить до этого благословенного времени.  
  
Поттер даже не стал возражать. Он обезоруживающе улыбнулся и заговорил о погоде. Ну и чёрт с ним! Северус уже собирался насладиться кофе, когда Поттер снова заговорил:  
  
— А всё-таки, что вам снилось, сэр?  
  
— Лягушка, — не задумываясь, ответил Северус и уточнил: — Древесная.  
  
— Вы посмотрите, что это означает?  
  
И что ему неймётся? Отрываться от кофе не хотелось, и Северус подтолкнул книгу Поттеру:  
  
— Можете потренироваться в предсказаниях.  
  
Вопреки ожиданиям, Поттер действительно начал листать книгу и даже попытался разобраться в вопросе:  
  
— А как она вам снилась?  
  
— На дереве.  
  
Где ещё может быть древесная лягушка?  
  
— Вы её брали в руки?  
  
— Конечно же, нет.  
  
— Хорошо... а она квакала?  
  
— Ещё как, — ехидно отозвался Северус. — Очень громко.  
  
Поттер сосредоточенно поправил очки и довольно начал:  
  
— Всё с вами ясно! — он хитро взглянул на Северуса. — Все, что вы сейчас задумываете, непременно гладко и легко получится. А ещё вы чем-то будете удивлены — приятно, конечно, — и вас ждет много разных удовольствий.  
  
— Не зря я всегда считал предсказания лженаукой, — проворчал Северус.  
  
И всё-таки дурацкое предсказание не давало покоя, поэтому, когда Поттер отправился в библиотеку за учебником, Северус быстро нашёл толкование сна про лягушек. Интересно, а почему Поттер не прочитал, что кваканье  _предвещает какие-то приятные переживания, сердечное тепло и привязанность к хорошему человеку_ _? Решил, что Северусу такое не подходит? В общем-то, он прав, но на неточность надо будет ему указать, иначе получается подгонка эксперимента под результат, а это недопустимо!_  
  
Из-за отсутствия Кричера практические занятия перенесли на послеобеденное время, а с утра занимались лишь теорией, пусть и сломали при этом книжный шкаф, разбирая поэлементно Щитовые чары. Вечерняя дуэль вымотала Северуса настолько, что он едва не забыл о своём плане. Но лучше бы и не вспоминал — тогда бы хоть выспался, потому что Поттер снова не пришёл. Не всё балконы, что ли, ещё отыскал? А вдруг он просто порядочный? Вежливым же он оказался? На удивление.  
  
На четвёртые сутки после инцидента Северус уже уверился в порядочности Поттера — возможно, правда, что он просто не вызывал у того ни капли интереса! — и начал думать над альтернативными планами мести. «Толкователь снов» давал почву для экспериментов. Можно, например, изводить Поттера эротическими аллюзиями, коих в старой книге обнаружилось изрядное количество.  
  
Северус уже засыпал, когда его чуткий слух уловил тихий шорох открываемой двери. Неужели сработало?! Едва уловимый скрип половицы выдал приближение Поттера, который от этого тишайшего звука замер на пару минут. Северусу ужасно захотелось открыть глаза, но он побоялся себя выдать, поэтому постарался выровнять сбившееся было дыханье и придать позе как можно больше естественности. Получилось не очень, и оставалось рассчитывать только на плохое зрение Поттера и его неискушённость в притворстве.  
  
— Профессор, — тихо позвал он. — Сэр...  
  
Северус ждал каких-то действий, готовясь к внезапному пробуждению, но Поттер почему-то не спешил. Он подошёл ближе и вместо полагающегося случаю  _Люмоса_  зажёг свечу. Романтики захотелось? Или хочет оставить руки свободными? Северус был готов ко всему, но только не к тому, что этот балбес усядется на пол рядом с кроватью, утыкаясь в матрас лбом.  
  
— Спите... — Поттер тяжело вздохнул. — А я не сплю. Потому что идиот.  
  
И не поспоришь. Не то чтобы это признание было далеко от истины, но Северусу почему-то захотелось утешить бедолагу. От недосыпу, наверное. А Поттер продолжал вздыхать:  
  
— Вам хорошо, выпили своё зелье и забылись, а я так не могу... наверное, это оттого, что в доме больше никого нет. Даже портреты теперь почти всегда молчат. А вы живой... и тёплый, наверное...  
  
Голова Поттера была так близко от руки Северуса, что кончики волос щекотали ладонь и вызывали безотчётное желание зарыться в них пальцами. Но нельзя. План же. А Поттер рассказывал о том, как они хотели ограбить банк, и о том, что он плохой друг. И вообще никому не нужен в-том-самом смысле... Когда Поттер договорился до того, что ему тоже никто не нужен, Северус уже решил было вмешаться, но не успел: Поттер ещё раз вздохнул и, порывисто встав, ушёл. Свечу, впрочем, погасить не забыл, и про дверь вспомнил. И что это было?  
  
Северус задумался, считать ли это своей победой, и решил, что оно будет неспортивно. Счёт по-прежнему был равным, но преимущество серебряно-зелёных уже не вызывало сомнений. Ещё чуть-чуть...  
  
Утром Поттер был добродушен, безмятежен и ничем не выдал своих мыслей или сомнений. Игра становилась всё интереснее, и Северус попросил его отыскать, к чему снится любовник. Уши Поттера покраснели, выдавая смятение, но ему почти удалось сохранить невозмутимость.  
  
— Обнажённый?  
  
— Допустим.  
  
Поттер пошелестел страницами и на полном серьёзе выдал:  
  
— Это говорит об искренности его чувств.  
  
— А если это бывший любовник?  
  
— То это значит, что он сожалеет.  
  
— О чём же?  
  
— Что потерял вас, сэр.  
  
Напрасно Северус ждал, что Поттер не выдержит и зайдётся в приступе здорового смеха. Нет! Он был таким серьёзным, что можно было заподозрить издёвку, если его не знать. Но от этого настроение стало только хуже. Любовник... бывший... давно Северус не казался себе таким жалким. Но ничего, пусть только Поттер придёт. Ночью.  
  
Поттер пришёл. Он снова уселся на пол и сначала просто вздыхал. Тоскливо, если Северус правильно разобрался в тональности. А потом взял Северуса за руку. Это настолько не соответствовало ожиданиям, что стоило большого труда ничем себя не выдать. А непредсказуемый Поттер принялся поглаживать кончиком пальца запястье Северуса, выводя на нём совершенно немыслимые узоры.  
  
— Я не понимаю тебя! — вдруг тихо, но очень горячо заговорил он. — Совсем. Почему ты так на меня смотришь? Какого чёрта, а?  
  
Северус прикусил щёку, чтобы смолчать. Что за глупости?! Никак он не смотрел на Поттера! Никак! Ну, если только с интересом, когда у того что-то получалось. Но это совершенно точно не тот интерес, который углядел Поттер! А он продолжал:  
  
— А потом ведёшь себя так, будто это ничего не значит! А потом снова смотришь... а я не железный... у меня тоже нервы... и чувства...  
  
Нервы и чувства были и у Северуса. И он тоже был не железный, и реагировал на возбуждающие прикосновения естественным способом. Хотя вовсе не собирался. И мыслей у него таких не было! И вообще... А главное, был упущен момент для поимки Поттера, который ничего особенного не творил. Не считать же чем-то серьёзным такие почти целомудренные поглаживания?  
  
— Я даже представить не мог, что ты такой... тёплый... живой...  
  
Северусу стало немного обидно. Что он, лягушка, что ли?  
  
— ... а ещё сексуальный...  
  
Ага! Дошли до самого интересного, но тоже почему-то не так, как представлялось Северусу.  
  
— Видел бы ты себя... я тебя даже сначала не узнал... это было красиво... и горячо...  
  
Он что, забыл про зеркало? И ничего особо красивого в этом не было — это всё свечи! И темнота.  
  
— А я теперь даже спать не могу... как представлю тебя... ты ведь если узнаешь, не просто пошлёшь, а проклянёшь какой-нибудь гадостью, — Поттер тяжело вздохнул и едва слышно добавил: — Или нет. С тобой ведь не угадаешь!  
  
Вот тут он был прав. Потому что сам Северус не мог понять, какие чувства будят в нём подобные откровения. Но проклинать Поттера он бы точно не стал — за такое не проклинают. Наверное.  
  
— Как же с тобой непросто! — Поттеру уже было мало запястья, и он пробрался пальцами в рукав сорочки, лаская предплечье. — У тебя такая нежная кожа... как вспомню...  
  
Северус тоже вспомнил момент, когда Поттер мог оценить его кожу, и щекам стало жарко. Хорошо, что свет свечей отлично скрывал такие мелочи. Да и в лицо Поттер не смотрел. Наверное. А возбуждение между тем начинало тяготить.  
  
— Я бы хотел попробовать с тобой... но вряд ли решусь...  
  
Проклятье! Кажется, Поттер и сам понял, что сморозил глупость, потому что торопливо поднялся и быстро вышел, оставив Северуса терзаться всякими чувствами. Проще всего было справиться с возбуждением, чем он и занялся, едва за ночным визитёром закрылась дверь. В душ Северус не пошёл, чтобы случайно не попасться на глаза Поттеру, который мог оказаться, где угодно и когда угодно. Очистив себя чарами, он завернулся в одеяло и уснул. Крепко и безо всяких снов.  
  
— Доброе утро, сэр.  
  
Северус попытался отыскать на лице Поттера следы его ночных бдений, но ничего не заметил. Вот что значит молодость!  
  
— Доброе, мистер Поттер.  
  
Северус покосился на прикрытую салфеткой свежую выпечку и потянулся за своей чашкой, уже наполненной кофе, под лёгкими чарами свежести. Кричер тяжело переживал свою оплошность со сном после зелья, поэтому искупал, как умел — обильной и вкусной едой.  
  
— Что вам сегодня снилось?  
  
Поттер жизнерадостно улыбнулся, и Северус дрогнул.  
  
— Котята.  
  
Чёрт его дёрнул за язык! Поттер на мгновение потерял дар речи, но быстро справился с удивлением и, пододвигая к себе «Толкователь», деловито уточнил:  
  
— Много?  
  
— Очень.  
  
— И что вы с ними делали?  
  
Издевается? Вроде не похоже... что можно делать с котятами?  
  
— Ловил.  
  
Лицо Поттера вытянулось, и он торжественно зачитал:  
  
—  _Ловить или собирать котят во сне предвещает беременность или необходимость выплеснуть свою любовь_.  
  
— Что?!  
  
— Сами смотрите!  
  
Давно пора изучить эту дурацкую книжку, чтобы не приходилось так попадать!  
  
— Надеюсь, теперь вам окончательно стала ясна природа предсказаний? — ехидно поинтересовался Северус.  
  
Поттер снова улыбнулся и подвинул ему блюдо с выпечкой.  
  
— Кричер сегодня испёк вкусные пирожки. С самой разной начинкой. Угощайтесь.  
  
Спорить и сопротивляться было нелепо. Северус взял из рук Поттера пирожок и откусил, не чувствуя вкуса. Почему-то казалось, что после ночных откровений в их отношениях должно было что-то измениться. Но, очевидно, Поттер так не считал. Лицемер! А говорил-то! Северус задумчиво облизнул губы, искоса наблюдая, какое впечатление его провокация произведёт. Но то ли Поттер ночью лгал, то ли научился скрывать свои эмоции, что было маловероятно. Лгал! Чтобы скрыть неуместное разочарование, Северус склонился над чашкой.  
  
— Сегодня я планирую провести с вами два тренировочных боя, с последующим подробным разбором ошибок.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр, — просиял Поттер.  
  
— Благодарите Дамблдора, — буркнул Северус.  
  
Кажется, настроение Поттеру удалось подпортить: выглядел он уже не таким довольным, хотя вежливости не утратил.  
  
— Обязательно, сэр.  
  
День прошёл совершенно обычно. Только теперь Северус пытался внимательнее присмотреться к Поттеру — надо же понять, что у него на уме?! — но так, чтобы тот ничего не заметил и не сделал скоропалительных выводов. Вроде бы, Поттер как Поттер, но что-то с ним не то... вот только что именно? К вечеру Северус научился различать оттенки его настроения, от задумчиво-мечтательного до азартно-заинтересованного. Только к пониманию его мотивов он не приблизился ни на шаг. Оставалось ждать ночи.  
  
Поттер не подвёл. Он появился после полуночи и без лишних слов уселся на кровать Северуса, взяв его за руку. Что-то новенькое.  
  
— Ну что ты творишь?! — выдохнул Поттер. — Как тебя понять, а? Чего ты добиваешься?!  
  
Северус ничего не добивался и не понимал сути претензий, а Поттер приставил свою ладонь к его и сцепил пальцы. Для этого ему пришлось поднять руку Северуса, и рукав сорочки сполз, обнажая Тёмную Метку. Северус чувствовал движение тонкой ткани по своему предплечью, и ему отчаянно хотелось прикрыть эту мерзость. Он и раньше-то никогда не гордился этим тавром, а сейчас и подавно не хотел, чтобы Поттер его видел.  
  
— Вот она какая...  
  
Да лучше бы Поттер полез к нему под сорочку! По крайней мере, не было бы так стыдно, да и меры какие-то принять уместно. Оставалось притворяться спящим. А Поттер неторопливо проследил контур метки пальцем, а потом коснулся её языком. Вот какого чёрта?! Он что, всё подряд в рот тянет? А Поттер уже коснулся кожи губами.  
  
— Странно... мне казалось, она должна быть горячей...  
  
Это он так температуру измеряет? И, похоже, ему и в голову не приходит, что такие манипуляции могут оказаться слишком возбуждающими. Хорошо, что под одеяло Поттер заглядывать не стал. Хотя теперь Северус с большой осторожностью пытался прогнозировать его действия, но всё равно терялся в предположениях о том, что в таком случае предпримет Поттер. Неужели лизнёт? Или проверит температуру? Но тот ещё недолго погладил руку Северуса и ушёл, оставив его наедине со вставшей проблемой. Возбуждение оказалось таким острым, что хватило нескольких движений ладонью. Что делать дальше, Северус не знал, поэтому, пробормотав Очищающее, завернулся в одеяло и уснул. Как повелось, без снов.  
  
Бодрый и вежливый Поттер, казалось, и жил на кухне. Чем ещё объяснить, что когда бы Северус туда ни спустился, он уже был там? И с этим дурацким «Толкователем». Хотя, конечно, аромат кофе и свежей сдобы почти сразу гасил утреннее раздражение, и Северусу удавалось демонстрировать чудеса человеколюбия.  
  
— Доброе утро, сэр! А что вам сегодня снилось?  
  
— Вода. Много воды.  
  
Северус уселся на своё место и с наслаждением сделал первый глоток бодрящего напитка. Всё-таки идея найти общий язык с Кричером была отличной. Поттер долго шуршал старыми страницами и, наконец, потрясённо уставился на Северуса:  
  
—  _Случившиеся события буквально накроют вас с головой. Возможно новое интересное знакомство, увлекательное путешествие либо любовное приключение, полное чувств_.  
  
Интересно, Северус когда-нибудь угадает? Любовное приключение, полное чувств... какая чушь!  
  
— Мистер Поттер, может, хватит терзать старую книгу? Вы же убедились в очевидной глупости предсказаний?  
  
— Почему же?  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, что меня в будущем ждёт увлекательное путешествие, а уж любовные приключения и вовсе подстерегают за каждым углом. И все полны чувств. Горячих.  
  
— Нет?  
  
Северус вздохнул:  
  
— Предлагаю заканчивать с завтраком и заняться делом. Наконец.  
  
Поттер в ответ лишь вежливо улыбнулся:  
  
— Поддерживаю вас. Горячо.  
  
Северус не мог понять, когда и где переступил черту, после которой общение с Поттером стало таким странным. Раньше всё было просто: ты ему слово, он — десять... тебе в спину прошипит. А сейчас что? Таким предупредительным Северус и сам бывал исключительно на приёмах в доме Малфоев, а уж Поттера-то и вовсе никогда не видел. Но ведь может!  
  
Северус знал, что все его беды были исключительно от хорошего воображения. Обычно он рисовал картины будущего, совершенно забывая о своей удачливости. Вернее, о полном отсутствии удачи, на которую почему-то полагался при планировании. И в итоге результат оказывался катастрофическим. Хорошо, если кроме него самого никто не страдал, но так везло редко. Поэтому сейчас в общении с Поттером он старался быть предельно сдержанным и предупредительным. Ведь очевидно, что мальчишка приходил к нему совсем не для воплощения того, что нашёптывала разыгравшаяся фантазия. Одиночество, отсутствие рядом друзей и ежедневное общение с ещё более закрытым человеком, чем он сам, толкнуло Поттера на отчаянные поиски тепла, пусть даже в таком странном месте, как спальня Северуса.  
  
На занятиях Поттер был собран и уже привычно вежлив. И это почему-то хотелось исправить. Приходилось напоминать себе о шатком равновесии, которое оказалось гораздо плодотворнее взаимных шпилек, и гнать подальше то и дело приходящие на ум образы. Весьма фривольные, надо сказать. Интересно, а сам Поттер понимал, насколько соблазнительно выглядит его молодость, свежесть и очевидная неискушённость? Северус старался смотреть на него только по мере необходимости, и сразу же отводил взгляд, едва тот задерживался на Поттере сверх дозволенного. Как получалось раньше не замечать его очевидной привлекательности, Северус не понимал. Но ведь получалось?! Значит, нет в этом невозможного.  
  
Поттер словно специально будоражил воображение, то потянувшись после долгого сидения за книгой, а то и начав за обедом слизывать мёд с пальцев. Северус мог только надеяться, что ничем не выдал своей чрезмерной заинтересованности, рассчитывая на невнимательность Поттера.  
  
А вечером Северус столкнулся с настоящей проблемой. У него не было сомнений в постоянстве ночного гостя, и имелась возможность пресечь эти визиты раз и навсегда. После мучительных раздумий он запер дверь всеми известными чарами Конфиденциальности, и теперь, чтобы покинуть комнату, ему бы и самому пришлось изрядно потрудиться. Но так было правильно. Северус облачился в ночную сорочку и завернулся в одеяло. Он уже начал засыпать, когда его поразила совершенно простая мысль — запечатанная дверь наверняка наведёт Поттера на мысли о том, что предыдущие ночи его здесь ждали!  
  
С колотящимся сердцем Северус поднялся и скрупулёзно удалил все затворы. Гораздо лучше будет притвориться, будто Поттер его разбудил. После такого он точно не вернётся. Никогда. И почему-то это радовало гораздо меньше, чем хотелось. Но когда жизнь радовала Северуса? В том-то и дело!  
  
Северус лежал под одеялом, продумывая сценарий своего пробуждения. Казалось бы, чего проще? Но была грань, которую переходить не хотелось, и пугать Поттера он не собирался. Достаточно будет пошевелиться, даже не открывая глаз — впечатлительному мальчишке должно хватить.  
  
Поттер пришёл после полуночи, словно следовал негласной договорённости, и сразу же уселся на кровать, взяв Северуса за руку.  
  
— Привет. Я скучал...  
  
Северус прекрасно знал свои слабости, но решил немного потянуть время. Исключительно для достоверности. У Поттера была очень горячая ладонь, а может, это просто Северус озяб в ожидании. Он всегда мёрз, когда нервничал, а сейчас точно был далёк от спокойствия. Особенно, когда Поттер начал поглаживать его запястье, наверняка не представляя, чем такая провокация может закончиться.  
  
— Я видел, как ты на меня смотришь! — вдруг объявил Поттер.  
  
В полной тишине его слова прозвучали даже торжественно. И пока Северус набирался решимости для следующего шага, Поттер коснулся губами его ладони.  
  
— У тебя холодные руки, — прошептал он. — Я согрею, хочешь?  
  
Северус хотел. Но совсем не того, что себе представлял наивный Поттер. Желание стало уже чрезмерным, скручиваясь где-то в животе тугим узлом. Пора кончать с этим балаганом! Северус вздохнул и слегка качнул головой. Однако непредсказуемый Поттер, вместо того чтобы сбежать, тихо ахнул:  
  
— Ты весь горишь!  
  
Пора было уже привыкнуть, что температуру Поттер измеряет исключительно губами, но для Северуса это было слишком много. Он замер от потрясения, когда Поттер принялся водить губами по его лбу, потом коснулся щеки, шеи... Когда Северус понял, что Поттер его целует, было поздно что-то делать — он просто ухватился за мысль, что это ничего не значит. Совсем ничего. Северус чувствовал себя старым похотливым сатиром, заманившим в свои лапы почти ребёнка, но только и мог, что замереть, принимая ласку.  
  
— Какой же ты классный, — горячечно шептал Поттер. — Какой же ты...  
  
Северус даже не подозревал, насколько у него чувствительная кожа на шее, если такие осторожные прикосновения могли довести его почти до экстаза. Он был слаб! Позорно слаб, и у него не хватало сил, чтобы пресечь происходящее.  
  
— Пожалуйста, смотри на меня так и завтра... на меня никто и никогда так не смотрел...  
  
После такого Северус окончательно почувствовал себя растлителем, сгорая от стыда за собственное возбуждение. Но тут даже святой бы не устоял! Поттер почти улёгся сверху и ласково целовал его шею. Хорошо, что это продолжалось недолго. Поттер порывисто вздохнул и отстранился.  
  
— Прости... я не должен был... так нельзя...  
  
Он зачем-то начал поправлять одеяло и, скользнув ладонью по телу Северуса, обнаружил его эрекцию. Вот теперь выдавать себя точно не стоило! А удивлённый Поттер заглянул под одеяло, убедившись в верности своих догадок.  
  
— Ух ты ж... это я тебя так? Это у тебя на меня?  
  
И всё это с выражением, будто нашёл подарок, оставленный под рождественской елью! Поттер коснулся вздыбленного члена через тонкую ткань сорочки и, впервые изменив своим привычкам, признал без дополнительных исследований:  
  
— Горячий...  
  
Когда ладонь на члене чуть сжалась, Северусу захотелось взвыть, но он вытерпел. Как вытерпел и разглаживание сорочки — тонкая ткань совершенно не притупляла ощущений! — и последующее укрывание одеялом.  
  
— Сладких снов, Северус... самых сладких...  
  
Поттер давным-давно ушёл, и с возбуждением Северус благополучно справился, но сна не было ни в одном глазу. Никогда прежде он не сталкивался ни с чем подобным — тщательно продуманный образ избавлял его от лишнего внимания студентов, да и особой популярностью Северус никогда не пользовался.  
  
Поттер сам поставил себя в крайне уязвимое и неловкое положение, но почему-то стыдно и неловко было исключительно Северусу. Может быть, из-за собственного притворства? Или он просто не привык к подобным откровениям? Чтобы без всякого тайного смысла, не преследуя иных целей... просто потому что захотел... просто захотел...  
  
Почему-то быть желанием Поттера оказалось даже приятно, и чертовски польстило самолюбию Северуса. Понятное дело, что пользоваться столь щедрым предложением никто не собирался, но помечтать-то было можно. Вот Северус и мечтал, проклиная себя за постыдную слабость и утешаясь тем, что Поттер о таком точно не узнает! И никто не узнает, потому что укрощать собственных демонов Северус уже научился. За столько-то лет. Надо ли говорить, что очередное утро было совершенно не добрым?  
  
— А сегодня что вам снилось, сэр?  
  
— Кровь! — отрезал Северус.  
  
Лицо Поттера вытянулось и, кажется, слегка побледнело. Он принялся листать «Толкователь снов», мучительно морщась, а потом потрясённо уставился на Северуса:  
  
— Она лилась из раны?  
  
— Да, — Северус строго взглянул на Поттера и невозмутимо добавил: — На одежду! Из разорванной шеи. Я был весь в крови. И что это означает?  
  
— Это к наступающей беде, сэр, — Поттер прокашлялся и прочитал: —  _Потеря крови может отражать и другие жизненные потери: любимых, финансов, родных. Кровь также может символизировать жертвенность — например, агнец, отданный на заклание_.  
  
Час от часу не легче! Лучше бы Северус продолжал рассказывать про котят!  
  
— Мистер Поттер, может, теперь вы перестанете верить в эту чушь?! Очевидно же, что нам здесь не грозят никакие потери. Особенно финансов.  
  
— Ну, да, с финансами у нас всё будет хорошо. А хотите, я вам завещаю этот дом?  
  
— Не говорите глупостей! — рассердился Северус. — Давайте лучше займёмся делом.  
  
Поттер не возражал. Однако его задумчивость почему-то пугала Северуса. Он определённо что-то замышлял, только вот что? Да и с ночными визитами пора было уже заканчивать. Одних только воспоминаний об этом безрассудстве Северусу хватит ещё на много лет для того, чтобы плодотворно фантазировать. Он решил, что уместнее всего будет «проснуться» и мягко убедить Поттера в невозможности каких-либо отношений. Северус даже принялся подбирать слова, но дальше фразы «ты ещё так молод» почему-то не продвинулся. Лучше будет положиться на интуицию. Должна же она хоть однажды предотвратить катастрофу, а не приблизить?  
  
Северус едва дождался вечера, потому что задумчивость Поттера не способствовала здравости мышления. Больше всего хотелось продолжить притворство, хотя бы ещё на одну ночь. Желание было таким острым, что это уже начинало пугать, и Северус решил не затягивать с объяснением, пока не вляпался окончательно. Возможно, им с Поттером даже удастся остаться добрыми знакомыми, и наверняка, встретившись лет через двадцать, они ещё посмеются над странностями совместного проживания в доме.  
  
Воздух в комнате показался слишком затхлым, и Северус долго стоял у открытого окна, с удивлением обнаружив, что, оказывается, наступила весна. Нет, он, разумеется, следил за календарём, но сейчас почему-то вдруг осознал произошедшую смену сезонов и загрустил, вспомнив, что когда-то связывал с весной надежды и отчаянно ждал перемен. Но ночи всё ещё были холодными, и, окончательно озябнув, Северус закрыл окно. Он облачился в ночную сорочку и улёгся под одеяло, пытаясь настроиться на непростой разговор. Обижать Поттера не хотелось, а как необидно отказать — Северус не знал, особенно, когда уже был почти готов согласиться на всё, что бы тот ни предложил.  
  
Скрип двери прозвучал почти громом, и пришлось мгновенно закрыть глаза в попытке изобразить глубокий сон. Поттер вроде ничего и не заподозрил. Он сразу же уселся на кровать и уткнулся в предплечье Северуса горячим лбом. Разобрать его тихие слова удалось не сразу:  
  
— Зря ты не веришь снам, Северус, зря... ты не представляешь, как мало у меня осталось времени... и жертва эта... ты, скорее всего, не знаешь, но этот твой сон был про меня...  
  
Что за чушь?! Однако такие вещи Северус предпочитал дослушать до конца, прежде чем делать какие-то выводы.  
  
— Я же собираюсь пойти к Волдеморту, чтобы он сделал то, что не смог, когда тогда... родителей...  
  
Северус похолодел. В этом косноязычном потоке слов он услышал главное, и теперь боялся даже пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть. С чего Поттеру вообще такое в голову взбрело?  
  
— Я подслушал один разговор.  
  
Поттер тихо вздохнул и щекой улёгся прямо на руку Северуса. От его тёплого дыханья бросило в дрожь, и почему-то заныло где-то за грудиной. А ещё стало совершенно неважно, что Поттер трётся щекой о Тёмную метку, продолжая говорить:  
  
— ... а потом прямо спросил Дамблдора, и он подтвердил... поэтому я и оставил и Рона, и Гермиону... не хотел, чтобы они меня провожали... а появился ты... и я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты провожал, потому что вдруг тебе тоже не всё равно...

Северус не мог даже выдохнуть, потому что ему было не всё равно. Как оказалось. А ещё потому, что Поттер совершенно не к месту заявил:  
  
— Я не хочу умирать девственником, понимаешь?  
  
Поттер затих, явно обдумывая следующие слова, которых Северус ждал с замиранием сердца.  
  
— Я хочу попробовать... с тобой...  
  
Он принялся рисовать узоры на предплечье Северуса, похоже, набираясь решимости.  
  
— Звучит ужасно... и ты мне никогда такого не простишь... но я об этом не узнаю... тоже никогда... я не хотел, я сдерживался, но я не могу, потому что ты такой... сексуальный и вообще... у тебя такой взгляд... ты знаешь, что у меня встаёт, когда ты иронично приподнимаешь бровь?  
  
Поттер повозился, устраиваясь рядом с ним, и Северус почувствовал невесомые прикосновения к своей брови, которой пытались придать другую форму. А потом он ощутил, как по лицу заскользили сухие губы, ласково, нежно, сводя с ума.  
  
— Ты не представляешь, как меня ведёт от такого, — доверительно прошептал Поттер. — Я представляю себе, что у нас уже всё было, и ты теперь просто уснул, а я любуюсь тобой... и ты сам мне всё это разрешаешь...  
  
По сути, так оно и было — Северус не просто разрешал... Он не обладал юношеской эмоциональной гибкостью, и до сих пор не мог осознать то, что ему только что рассказал Поттер, а тот уже покрывал поцелуями его шею и тянул вниз мешающее одеяло.  
  
— Никогда не думал, что мужик в ночнушке может быть таким секси... но это же ты...  
  
Слова и ласки оказали на Северуса прежний эффект: член медленно налился кровью, однозначно реагируя на столь желанное тело. Только после недавних откровений мораль и нравственность перестали иметь решающее значение, а Поттер ещё и подлил масла в огонь:  
  
— Говорят же про последнее желание перед казнью... я не попрошу больше ничего, только немного... попробовать, как это... когда тебя хотят... я буду думать, что ты хочешь именно меня, а не просто тебе снятся бывшие любовники... а ещё я принёс для тебя сюрприз...  
  
Северус едва не открыл глаза, желая узнать, чем это шуршит Поттер, когда он объявил:  
  
— Это перчатки, лайковые, как ты любишь. Мне Кричер принёс.  
  
Если раньше Северус был уверен, что кончить от одних только слов невозможно, и нужна более убедительная стимуляция, то теперь он уже сомневался во всём. Особенно, когда Поттер коснулся его лица рукой в перчатке.  
  
— Тебе понравится, обещаю!  
  
К своим обещаниям Поттер относился крайне ответственно. Он осторожно убрал в сторону одеяло, и Северус почувствовал, как потянулась вверх тонкая ткань сорочки. Свои действия Поттер сопровождал осторожными касаниями, возбуждающими настолько, что только чудом удавалось сдерживаться и не подаваться им навстречу. Стоило ли удивляться, что к моменту, когда подол сорочки полностью обнажил бёдра, член Северуса уже начал прижиматься к животу?  
  
— Какой ты! — восхищённо выдохнул Поттер и устроился поудобнее, очевидно, чтобы ничего не упустить. — Сейчас... сейчас...  
  
Каким-то невероятным образом сорочка полностью оказалась у шеи, а Поттер принялся медленно поглаживать грудь и живот Северуса, изредка задевая соски.  
  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты такой отзывчивый... и нежный...  
  
Северус прикусил изнутри щёку, чтобы не застонать, когда губы Поттера коснулись его соска, но, ощутив настойчивое сжатие, не сдержался и дрогнул, качнувшись навстречу. Это невольное поощрение сыграло с ним злую шутку: Поттер с удвоенным энтузиазмом начал вылизывать соски, накрыв его член ладонью в перчатке.  
  
— Боги, какой ты классный, — восторженно шептал Поттер.  
  
А Северус изо всех сил старался притворяться спящим, лишь бы не спугнуть. Это было бы слишком жестоко, особенно, когда губы Поттера оказались в паре дюймов от головки, если судить по горячему дыханью. Неужели решится?! Но он словно искусно дразнил, вырисовывая замысловатые узоры на животе Северуса пальцем в перчатке, и явно любуясь своим творчеством. А когда уже не осталось никакого терпения, облизал головку. Зря он это сделал! Потому что это была та самая пресловутая последняя капля, после которой пути назад уже не было. Северус рефлекторно толкнулся ему навстречу и, уткнувшись членом в щёку, обильно кончил.  
  
— Ух ты ж...  
  
Судя по звукам, Поттер собирал сперму с лица, а потом облизывал пальцы, кажется, даже не сняв перчаток. Картинка, возникшая в мозгу, показалась Северусу настолько привлекательной, что он вновь ощутил отголоски зарождающегося возбуждения.  
  
— Я тоже хочу... так...  
  
Бедра Северуса коснулся горячий член, которым Поттер принялся энергично тереться, сдерживая стоны. А потом, окончательно осмелев, он уселся сверху и, сдвинув ноги Северуса, начал активно толкаться между его бёдер, задевая яйца. На них он и кончил, после чего улёгся рядом и доверительно прошептал:  
  
— Теперь ты мой... я тебя пометил...  
  
Голова кружилась, и больше всего Северусу хотелось обнять Поттера и открыть, наконец, глаза. Но это было равноценно признанию собственной слабости — а так моральное падение вроде бы и не считалось из-за бессознательного состояния. Да и Поттеру так должно быть гораздо легче — ведь вряд ли он рассматривал серьёзно даже возможность каких-то отношений с бывшим профессором, а желание отметить возникает у всех, в молодости.  
  
— Жалко, что я не могу с тобой остаться, — вздохнул Поттер. — Было бы здорово проснуться в одной кровати и целоваться, окончательно просыпаясь. А потом можно и ещё раз...  
  
Он намекающе подвигал бёдрами и обнял Северуса, прижимаясь к его боку. Тёплый и такой живой... не может быть, чтобы Дамблдор ничего не предпринял. Скорее всего, Поттер просто неправильно услышал, а старик не стал спорить, чтобы проучить. Не может же он всерьёз жертвовать  _так_?!  
  
— Хорошо, что ты спишь... и я уверен, что тебе снится что-то хорошее, потому что у тебя такое лицо... — Поттер потянулся и поцеловал бровь Северуса. — До завтра.  
  
Северус ощутил холодок Очищающих чар, а потом Поттер аккуратно поправил сорочку и укрыл его одеялом. Он целомудренно поцеловал его в лоб, но вдруг осмелел и жадно принялся целовать в губы, умудрившись даже языком пробраться в рот.  
  
— Всё! — скомандовал Поттер сам себе. — А то я от тебя никогда не уйду.  
  
Хлопнула дверь, и Северус остался в тёмной комнате, остро ощущая своё одиночество. Оно было отвратительно холодным и жутко диссонировало с почти медовым вкусом Поттера, оставшимся на губах. Постель тоже пахла Поттером, и Северус поймал себя на том, что перекатился туда, где тот лежал, чтобы продлить их близость. Думать о том, что это означает, было страшно, поэтому он сосредоточился на предстоящем разговоре с Дамблдором. Поговорить следовало уже давно, хотя бы о том, сколько Северусу ещё сидеть в этом доме, и потребовать вернуть клятву выходить за его порог. Решение показалось таким простым и логичным, что оставалось только удивляться, почему не пришло раньше, будто не было ничего естественнее, чем лишать человека свободы и запирать в старом доме, как вещь, полезность которой оказалась под сомнением, но было жаль выбрасывать.  
  
Утро наступило внезапно. Казалось, глаза закрылись только на минуту, и вот уже Кричер вежливо покашливает у кровати:  
  
— Вы просили будить вас, если пропустите завтрак.  
  
За окном ярко светило солнце, и было очевидно, что утренние занятия уже сорваны. Но можно было успеть хотя бы к дуэли. Северус поблагодарил домовика и, быстро собравшись, спустился на первый этаж. Поттер обнаружился на кухне, где задумчиво листал этот дурацкий «Толкователь снов».  
  
— Доброе утро, сэр.  
  
— Доброе, — буркнул Северус, стараясь не замечать ни порозовевших щёк Поттера, ни его искусанных губ. — Я, наверное, ошибся в дозировке. Впредь буду внимательнее.  
  
— Всё хорошо, сэр, — Поттер решился взглянуть ему в глаза. — А что вам сегодня снилось?  
  
Оставалось только поражаться тому, как Поттер научился скрывать свои эмоции. Ни капли смущения! Лишь вежливая доброжелательность, которая так и подначивала взглянуть на его воспоминания о минувшей ночи. Но Северус прекрасно знал, что этого делать нельзя, и не только потому, что это неэтично.  
  
— Ёж.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Вы спросили, что мне снилось. Мой ответ — ёж.  
  
Поттер покраснел. Правда, после того, как с выражением прочитал:  
  
—  _Еж символизирует ваше отношение к жизни. Скорее всего, вы человек недоверчивый, и людям верить не привыкли. Вы всегда пытаетесь установить дистанцию между собой и окружающими и практически ни перед кем не раскрываетесь. Такое поведение можно объяснить непорядочным поведением человека, которому вы доверяли или которого любили, однако он обманул вас. Это предательство наложило отпечаток на всю вашу личную жизнь. В интимном плане вы не уверенны и постоянно боитесь, что вас обманут. Вы никогда не проявляете инициативу, поэтому секс с вами не приносит удовольствия партнеру._  
  
— Что и требовалось доказать! — пробормотал Северус, не ожидавший подобного. — Лженаука!  
  
— Мне тоже так кажется, сэр. По-моему, секс с вами должен приносить партнёру удовольствие...  
  
Кажется, Поттер осознал, что только что сказал, потому что зажмурился и принялся бормотать какие-то извинения в собственной бестактности. Это окончательно выбило из колеи Северуса, и он, не подумав, ляпнул:

— Если я и предпочитаю отдавать инициативу партнёру, то это не означает отсутствие удовольствия!  
  
Твою ж мать! Северусу и раньше доводилось попадать в неловкие ситуации, но не настолько же! Щекам было так горячо, что не возникало сомнений в том, что они того же цвета, что и у Поттера, но если тому это было позволительно...  
  
— Хватит болтать! — разозлился Северус. — У нас по плану занятие в дуэльном зале. Прямо сейчас!  
  
— И даже не позавтракаете?  
  
— Нет!  
  
Зато дуэль прошла просто великолепно. Были забыты все смущающие слова, и осталось лишь наслаждение боем. Поттер дрался красиво. Он двигался, словно танцуя, и невольно втягивал в этот танец и Северуса, а Кричер своей игрой со светом лишь добавлял в него остроты.  
  
  
***  
  
Северус так долго стоял у открытого окна, что пришлось разводить огонь в камине, чтобы немного согреть комнату. Ночи всё ещё были по-зимнему холодными, а ведь уже скоро май. Он уселся на край кровати и, наблюдая за улетающими в трубу искрами, думал о Поттере: пусть мальчишка недопонял слова Дамблдора — тот просто не мог такого сказать! — но ведь он жил с этим. Жил, не просто думая о неминуемой смерти, а ещё пытаясь оградить близких от возможной боли. Конечно, теперь его странное желание было объяснимо — последнее желание! — но Северус не собирался ему перечить. Пусть так! Было бы глупо надеяться на что-то большее, но если это удержит Поттера на краю и отвлечёт от тяжёлых раздумий, то почему нет?  
  
А с толкованием снов пора завязывать, чтобы не расшатывать нервы Поттера дурацкими совпадениями. Пусть лучше думает о сексе, а уж Северус постарается, чтобы эти мысли были приятными. Тем более, это так просто. Если, конечно же, делать вид, будто ничего не происходит — всего лишь удовольствие, разделённое на двоих, и никаких обязательств. Так будет лучше для того же Поттера, которому, когда всё это закончится, наверняка захочется самых простых человеческих отношений, на которые Северус был абсолютно не способен. Решение далось на удивление легко, и теперь оставалось только дождаться Дамблдора, который на записку с просьбой о встрече ответил туманным: «Скоро буду».  
  
А прямо сейчас Северус ждал Поттера, которому должно было хватить утреннего разговора, чтобы окончательно осмелеть. Не полагаясь на его предусмотрительность и опыт, Северус поставил на тумбочку масло, с помощью которого подготовил себя, а чтобы у Поттера не возникло никаких подозрений, небрежно бросил рядом с бутылкой перчатки. В конце концов, мог же он уснуть после небольшого сеанса самоудовлетворения? Ещё как мог! А не заметить во сне, что его растянутостью кто-то воспользовался? Вполне мог! Ещё раз отдав должное приверженности Поттера традициям, Северус поставил на тумбочку канделябр и вытянулся под одеялом, закрывая глаза. Он был готов ко всему.  
  
Поттер не подвёл. Явившись сразу после полуночи, он не сумел сдержать восторженного вздоха, когда зажёг свечи и заметил перчатки. Такая реакция польстила самолюбию Северуса, и он с замиранием сердца стал ждать того, что будет, когда Поттер обнаружит его сюрприз.  
  
— Северус, ты не представляешь, как я ждал... а тут такое...  
  
Ну почему же? Как раз таки это хорошо можно себе представить. Поттер без лишних экивоков убрал одеяло в сторону — слава камину, в комнате было уже тепло! — и навис сверху, начиная медленно тянуть подол сорочки наверх, обнажая Северуса, будто разворачивал конфету.  
  
— Что тут у нас? Так-так... давай будем считать, что ты ждал меня... и дождался... сегодня никаких перчаток! Только я и ты — хватит нам бывших!  
  
Кто бы возражал?! Северус с огромным трудом удерживал себя в рамках роли, потому что такому Поттеру хотелось отвечать поактивнее, чтобы лишний раз доказать, как ошибался этот дурацкий «Толкователь». Но ведь и во сне люди шевелятся и даже реагируют на сны, главное — не перестараться! И когда Поттер начал целовать его шею, Северус чуть повернулся, обеспечивая лучший доступ. Реакция была мгновенной:  
  
— Ух ты! Ты всё чувствуешь, но не просыпаешься... как эта... Золушка...  
  
Северус едва удержался, чтобы не поправить этого неуча, но через пару мгновений ему стало не до того. Поттеру явно понравилось получать отклик, и он старался изо всех сил, не обойдя вниманием ни одного дюйма тела Северуса, находя на нём множество чувствительных точек, которые заставляли приглушённо стонать и выгибаться навстречу.  
  
— Северус, что ты творишь... я же не железный... я же хотел не заходить далеко...  
  
Мало ли кто чего хотел? Вот Северус в юности хотел стать выдающимся волшебником, и что? Не говоря уже о том, что с Поттером невозможно не заходить далеко... а тот спускался поцелуями ниже и ниже, пока не потёрся щекой о стоящий колом член Северуса, срывая ещё один тихий стон.  
  
— А что тут у нас?  
  
Поттер чуть приподнялся и уверенно развёл ноги Северуса, усаживаясь между ними и начиная поглаживать внутреннюю поверхность бёдер.  
  
— Какой ты классный! Я сегодня весь день мечтал тебя увидеть таким. Ведь я правильно тебя понял, и ты это любишь?.. Я только не совсем понимаю, как... думал, что можно только сзади... ну, нагнуть и...  
  
Сколько можно болтать?! Северус и не рассчитывал, что Поттер поищет необходимую информацию в книгах, но хоть картинки-то он должен был видеть? А тот уже в своих исследованиях дошёл до яиц, на которые зачем-то подул, и, наконец, его палец достиг цели.  
  
— Вау! Ты весь скользкий, как специально, — Поттер тяжело вздохнул и прошептал: — Я хотел сдержаться, но тут бы и святой не смог... прости... тебе понравится... я постараюсь, я очень постараюсь...  
  
Поттер подсел поближе и положил ногу Северуса себе на плечо, не забыв потереться об неё щекой и поцеловать в колено. Северус уже не старался сдерживать сбившееся дыханье и даже облизал губы, когда почувствовал коснувшийся яиц член Поттера, который нерешительно толкнулся в предусмотрительно растянутое отверстие. Твою ж мать! Хорошо-то как... слишком хорошо... слишком остро...  
  
— Бля... Северус...  
  
Поттер начал двигаться в идеальном для Северуса ритме, почти с первого толчка задев простату. Он несколько раз останавливался, видимо, чтобы не кончить быстро, чем вызвал у Северуса разочарованные стоны, больше похожие на скулёж. Кажется, Поттера это заводило, потому что он снова целовал колено и продолжал, шепча, как молитву:  
  
— Северус... Северус... Севе-рус... Се-ве-рус-с-с...  
  
Конечно же, он долго не продержался. Кончив, Поттер на пару мгновений замер, а потом медленно вынул опавший член. Сквозь сомкнутые ресницы Северусу удалось увидеть, как, усевшись на пятки, Поттер любуется вытекающей из задницы спермой, совершенно позабыв о требующем внимания члене Северуса. Пришлось слегка поёрзать, успешно привлекая внимание.  
  
— Сейчас, сейчас...  
  
Поттер поцеловал головку и задвигал рукой, смыкая ладонь на его члене. Хватило пары движений, чтобы Северус кончил себе на живот.  
  
— Ты не представляешь, каким затраханным выглядишь, — восторженно прошептал Поттер и со вздохом добавил: — А ещё ты не представляешь, что я натворил. Подумать только... я тебя... — Поттер проглотил слово, но очень внятно закончил: — И я хочу ещё! И вот кто я после этого?!  
  
Северус мог бы ответить, что хороший любовник, но речь явно шла не о том. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Поттер о чём-то пожалел! Поэтому Северус сделал единственное, что было доступно в их ситуации — улыбнулся. Ответ не заставил себя ждать:  
  
— Ох, Северус... ты выглядишь таким довольным... таким...  
  
Косноязычие Поттера тоже льстило, а когда тот ещё принялся вылизывать его живот, сообщая о приятном вкусе, Северус едва не забыл о конспирации. Хотя, если бы это ещё немного затянулось, то он бы уже за себя не мог поручиться, особенно, когда почувствовал готовность продолжить. Благо Поттер в таких тонкостях не разбирался и, со вздохом пробормотав Очищающее, принялся приводить Северуса в прежний благообразный вид.  
  
— Я приду завтра, — пообещал он. — И послезавтра, и всегда, пока смогу... потому что...  
  
Причину Поттер прошептал в губы Северуса, целуя его, и разобрать последнее слово не получилось. Не мог же он, и правда, признаться в любви?  
  
Тишина в комнате казалась звенящей, а тени, наползающие из углов, пугали. Северус зажёг свечи и подбросил пару поленьев в камин. Сейчас, когда всё было позади, он вновь попытался убедить себя, что поступил правильно, но почему-то не получалось. Поттеру, с его молодостью, игрой гормонов и надвигающимся ужасом, такое было простительно, а найти оправдания себе Северус не мог. Ведь было совершенно очевидно, что он просто пошёл на поводу желания, загнавшего его в чудовищную ловушку. Идиот! Он сам затянул на своей шее узел, отдав конец верёвки Поттеру. Теперь он точно никогда не признается, что не спал, ведь тогда придётся признать и всё остальное.  
  
Северус обругал себя последними словами. Конечно, он не признается! Этого и не потребуется. Он ведь не собирается тешить себя надеждами, что когда всё будет позади, у них с Поттером станут возможны какие-то иные отношения, кроме приятельских. Интересно, а когда тот будет изредка навещать своего бывшего профессора и пить с ним чай, его посетят воспоминания о собственном члене, исчезающем в заднице этого престарелого мудака?

Смех вышел невесёлым, но Северус не собирался себя жалеть. Вот ещё! В кои-то веки у него появился молодой и энергичный любовник, пусть и волею стечения не самых приятных обстоятельств. Надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы не оценить такой подарок судьбы и не взять от жизни то, что она так щедро бросает ему под ноги. А если Поттеру ещё подбросить нужную книгу... кстати, надо будет спросить Кричера, ведь быть того не могло, чтобы Блэки таким не баловались. Те ещё извращенцы.  
  
Утром Северус оглядел себя в зеркале, старательно убирая следы удовольствий минувшей ночи. Вряд ли Поттер специально отмечал его шею засосами, пусть и едва заметными, но Северус собирался чётко разграничить их дневное и ночное взаимодействие. Во избежание недоразумений, так сказать. Зачем усложнять жизнь себе и молодому человеку, который наверняка не до конца определился с пристрастиями и предпочтениями? Северус был не против стать его первым опытом, предоставив полигон для исследований, но так же он понимал, что это время быстро пройдёт, и что останется потом? То-то же! Чтобы воспоминания ничего не омрачало, лёгкий налёт иллюзорности их лишь украсит и придаст шарм.  
  
— Доброе утро, сэр. Что вам снилось?  
  
Поднять взгляд Поттер всё же не решился, делая вид, что изучает «Толкователь снов». И к лучшему! Северус тоже был не готов смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
— Сегодня я спал без снов, — заметив, как у Поттера покраснели кончики ушей, Северус не удержался: — Как невинный младенец.  
  
— Понятно, — пробормотал Поттер, по-прежнему не глядя на него. — Кофе будете? Я сварю.  
  
— А как же Кричер? Не может быть, чтобы он забыл о завтраке.  
  
— Я его нечаянно выпил. Кофе в смысле. Я сейчас сварю. Я умею.  
  
— Ничуть не сомневаюсь, что вы умеете всё.  
  
Чашку Поттер всё-таки разбил, но зато сразу взял себя в руки и сумел пошутить:  
  
— С посудой только не везёт, а в остальном у меня множество умений, — он довольно улыбнулся и добавил: — Скрытых.  
  
— Но я надеюсь, что вы не упиваетесь славой и знаете, что любые умения надо совершенствовать?  
  
— Конечно, сэр. Я как раз сейчас и думал именно о совершенствовании некоторых навыков.  
  
Каков стервец! И где только такому научился?  
  
— Уверен, что вы познакомите меня с результатами ваших стараний.  
  
— Приложу к этому все усилия, сэр!  
  
Кофе, сваренный Поттером, приятно удивил — ведь умеет! — и на утреннее занятие Северус отправился в прекрасном настроении. Что ничуть не помешало ему указать Поттеру на промахи в понимании взаимодействия чар. На что тот лишь улыбнулся:  
  
— Всю ночь буду готовиться, сэр!  
  
И хоть бы покраснел! Но так было даже лучше — Северус любил равных партнёров, и как раз сейчас Поттер неудержимо разрушал образ недавнего студента, тонко флиртуя и придерживаясь собственной линии поведения.  
  
— Я буду на вас рассчитывать, — подытожил Северус. — А сейчас перейдём в дуэльный зал.  
  
Весь день они с Поттером ходили по тонкой грани, слегка провоцируя друг друга, немного намекая на продолжение и всё это не выходя за рамки вежливого и предупредительного общения. К вечеру Северус уже не мог ни о чём думать, кроме ночного продолжения их танца, жалея лишь о том, что кончая, не сможет смотреть в глаза Поттера.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, сэр.  
  
— Сладких снов, мистер Поттер.  
  
Тихий стук в дверь заставил Северуса вздрогнуть, и, заметив испуг во взгляде Поттера, он поспешил закрыть его собой.  
  
— Доброго вечера, мои дорогие. Северус, Гарри, — Дамблдор умел появляться эффектно. — Решил зайти к вам на чашечку чая. Время ещё не позднее. Составите компанию старику?  
  
— Конечно, Альбус, всегда рады вас видеть.  
  
Северус рассчитывал, что гость не только уйдёт до полуночи, но и ответит на все накопившиеся вопросы и избавит от ставших ненужными обещаний и клятв. На кухне Дамблдор уселся на место, облюбованное Поттером, и пришлось сдержаться от замечаний, чтобы не портить благодушного настроения старика, с которым предстоял ещё непростой разговор.  
  
Северус прекрасно разбирался в предвестниках надвигающейся катастрофы, но сейчас не мог бы определить ни одного. Только вот сердце почему-то предательски ныло и замирало после каждой паузы, держать которые Дамблдор умел с театральным размахом. А ещё он заметил, что Альбус старается не смотреть на Поттера, и это отчего-то оказалось самым страшным. Тревога росла, несмотря на добродушные улыбки и ничего не значащие миролюбивые фразы. Наконец Северус не выдержал:  
  
— Альбус, я хотел бы с вами поговорить. Наедине.  
  
Дамблдор невозмутимо пожал плечами:  
  
— Гарри, ты позволишь нам уединиться?  
  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся он. — Спокойной ночи. Я буду в своей комнате.  
  
Поттер серьёзно кивнул и вышел, а его прощальная фраза показалась Северусу немного странной. Не иначе разыгралась паранойя. Помня о всяких удлинителях ушей и прочих средствах шпионажа, Северус оградил чарами Конфиденциальности не только дверь, но и всю стену, граничащую с коридором, после чего потребовал:  
  
— Альбус, объясните, пожалуйста, что происходит.  
  
— Мне кажется, что ты и сам прекрасно всё знаешь, мой мальчик. Идёт война — ничего нового.  
  
Ладно! Можно попробовать зайти и с другой стороны.  
  
— Что вы рассказали Поттеру о хоркруксах?  
  
— Правду, — печально вздохнул Дамблдор. — Только правду.  
  
— Вы рассказали ему  _всю_  правду?  
  
— Да, Северус, я это сделал.  
  
— И что?  
  
— Мальчик должен умереть.  
  
Северус почувствовал внезапный холод и обхватил себя руками:  
  
— Но неужели нет иного выхода? Альбус, у вас же было время его найти!  
  
Только теперь Северус заметил, как сильно постарел директор. А в его взгляде не осталось ни капли былой безмятежности — только боль, вина и горькое сожаление.  
  
— Это невозможно, мой мальчик. Не думаешь же ты, что я бы не попытался обменять его жизнь на свою, будь в этом хоть малейший шанс на успех? Я искал выход, но его нет. А люди продолжают гибнуть. Это страшно, Северус, когда засыпая, не знаешь, наступит ли для тебя утро.  
  
— А ваш любимый мальчик вынужден жить, гадая, сколько ему осталось.  
  
Дамблдор спрятал лицо в ладонях и глухо ответил:  
  
— Я пытался облегчить хотя бы эту его ношу, но не смог.  
  
— Сколько ему осталось? — Северусу захотелось как следует встряхнуть Дамблдора.  
  
— Осталось два последних хоркрукса, — тихо объявил тот.  
  
— Альбус, вы позволите мне покинуть этот дом?!  
  
— Да. Но не сейчас.  
  
Когда Дамблдор говорил таким тоном, спорить с ним было совершенно бессмысленно. Северус и не собирался. Он резко развернулся и, разметав все чары, покинул кухню, прошипев сквозь сомкнутые зубы:  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Альбус. Вы знаете, где выход.  
  
Ему надо было подумать. И понять, что делать с этим знанием.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Северус мерил комнату шагами. С Поттером совершенно точно надо поговорить открыто. И вовсе не о ночных приключениях. Наверняка есть какой-то ритуал, в поиске которого может помочь Малфой. Подумать только — за два года не найти иного выхода! Северус ругал себя. Уж он-то мог за это время что-нибудь придумать, но слишком упивался жалостью к себе и чересчур доверял Дамблдору. Конечно, Альбус искал решение проблемы, но вдвоём было бы гораздо продуктивнее, а если бы ещё и Люциуса задействовали... да что теперь локти кусать?! Поттера надо успокоить и попытаться наверстать упущенное время. Ничего-ничего! Пока не произошло непоправимого — и не произойдёт. Потому что выход есть всегда!  
  
Северус был уверен, что сумеет сварить даже легендарную Панацею, если того потребует ритуал, а раз так, то следовало перестать метаться, а Поттера встретить в коридоре, чтобы разговору не помешала идиотская неловкость.  _Темпус_  показал, что до полуночи оставалось всего семь минут. Северус позволил себе расстегнуть лишнюю пуговицу на рубашке, исключительно для придания разговору атмосферы приватности. Всё-таки туго застёгнутый воротник подразумевал некую формальность, ну, наверное — Северус уже сомневался во всём.  
  
Дверь он распахнул ровно в полночь и сразу же заметил подсунутый под неё листок пергамента. Сердце сжалось от нехороших предчувствий.  
  
« _Северус Снейп, я тебя люблю! Гарри Поттер_ ».  
  
Подпись была немного смазана из-за кляксы, которую Поттер просто вытер. Скорее всего, рукавом. Всё ещё продолжая сжимать листок в руке, Северус, как во сне, дошёл до второй жилой спальни этого проклятого дома. Конечно же, там никого не было!  
  
— Кричер! Кричер!  
  
Так громко в этом доме орала только миссис Блэк. Домовик появился мгновенно.  
  
— Где Гарри Поттер?!  
  
— Молодой хозяин ушёл. В ночь. И без перчаток.  
  
Куда ушёл Поттер, Северус прекрасно понимал, как и то, что этой запиской он прощался.  
  
— Когда?!  
  
— Четверть часа назад.  
  
Мысль о том, что ещё можно успеть, сменилась пониманием невозможности выбраться из этого дома. Хотя... что там за чары на окнах? Защитные чары оказались такими мудрёными, что даже Кричер признался в своей несостоятельности. Проклятье! Но ведь был ещё и балкон. На чердаке. Найденный неугомонным Поттером.  
  
— Кричер, быстро веди меня на балкон!  
  
Когда-то здесь жили совы, ну а сейчас сюда просто свалили какую-то рухлядь. Однако ничто не помешало Северусу на четвереньках вылезти в какой-то лаз и аппарировать.

***  
  
  
Поместье Малфоев всегда отличала продуманная защита, а с тех пор, как его облюбовал Тёмный Лорд, эти чары были усилены многократно. Но у Северуса был допуск — когда-то был, очень давно. Только бы Люциус ничего не изменил! Только бы пробраться, только бы успеть!  
  
Два хоркрукса, о которых говорил Дамблдор, скорее всего, Нагини и сам Гарри — надо же быть таким идиотом, чтобы этого не понять! — а значит, надо уничтожить змею, прежде чем идти спасать Поттера. И время выбрано самое удачное — ночь Бельтайна. О чём только он думал... понятно о чём! И понятно чем, а расплачиваться придётся Поттеру.  
  
Охранные чары пропустили Северуса без проблем, а в доме Малфоя он ориентировался достаточно хорошо, чтобы оставаться незамеченным. Тёмный Лорд облюбовал себе апартаменты в Западном крыле, а туда вёл один хитрый ход — Люциус пытался предусмотреть любую случайность. Всегда. Только бы ничего не напутать!  
  
Северусу удалось не только отыскать этот ход, но и пробраться по нему до последней преграды: эту дверь явно запечатывал сам Лорд, но так как о проходе он не знал, считая дверь буффонадой, то и чары были не самые сильные.  
  
— Сейчас-сейчас... сейчас...  
  
Северус торопился — ему казалось, что за этой дверью прямо в этот момент происходит что-то страшное, что-то такое, чему он точно не хотел оказаться свидетелем, то, что любой ценой требовалось остановить. И всё-таки, когда чары пали, Северус пару мгновений медлил, прежде чем сделать последний шаг. Он крепче сжал палочку и решился, переступая через видимый только ему порог в неизвестность.  
  
Северус успел. Обезоруженный Гарри стоял перед Темным Лордом, сжимая кулаки:  
  
— Ну, давай! Сделай это! Убей, как убил моих родителей!  
  
Медлить было нельзя, тем более что Лорд уже поднял свою палочку. Две  _Авады_  столкнулись в воздухе, высекая сноп зелёных искр, накрывший обоих противников. Словно в страшном сне Северус увидел, как медленно повернулся Гарри и даже успел улыбнуться, узнавая его, прежде чем упасть бездыханным, рядом с таким же мёртвым врагом.  
  
— Гарри!  
  
Северус не узнал своего голоса и не сразу понял, что помешало ему броситься к Поттеру. Странно, что он вообще не заметил Нагини, лежавшую у ног своего Повелителя, но недооценивать её преданность было ошибкой. Тварь метила в горло, которое Северус инстинктивно прикрыл рукой, но это была лишь отсрочка. В окровавленной руке засел осколок змеиного зуба, но эту гадину было непросто остановить: она всё же впилась ему в плечо, рядом с шеей.  
  
—  _Сектумсемпра! Сектумсемпра! Авада Кедавра!_  
  
Голос слабел, и Северус понимал, что вместе с кровью его тело покидает жизнь. Так просто, совсем как в дурацких романах — они умерли в один день. В этом месте полагалось плакать, но сейчас было не до слёз. Он переполз через кровавые ошмётки, только что бывшие жуткой змеёй, и сумел коснуться Гарри, прощаясь теперь уже навсегда. Всё было кончено.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Северусу казалось, что смерть должна выглядеть как-то иначе, и не в таких декорациях точно. Он почувствовал в себе силы подняться и огляделся, пытаясь лучше рассмотреть это странное место. Когда отец в детстве водил его в церковь, местный приходской священник любил рассказывать о Чистилище, куда непременно попадают души перед смертью, и которое по этим рассказам маленький Северус представлял себе совершенно не так.  
  
Здание было огромным, и если сначала ещё можно было разглядеть прозрачный купол, то сейчас его неумолимо затягивал туман. Туман полз отовсюду и, наверное, скоро поглотил бы и Северуса, если бы он не услышал зов и не пошёл на него. И он ничуть не удивился, когда понял, что звал его Гарри, одиноко сидящий на простой деревянной скамье.  
  
— Северус? Ты?  
  
— Допустим. А мы разве пили на брудершафт?  
  
Поттер немного смутился, но всё равно приглашающе похлопал по скамейке рядом с собой:  
  
— Садись.  
  
Северус уселся на жёсткую деревяшку, соприкасаясь с Гарри бедром и даже здесь чувствуя его тепло.  
  
— И что ты думаешь делать дальше, Гарри?  
  
— Ты... ты назвал меня Гарри?  
  
— Почему нет? — Северус улыбнулся и, наконец, решился взглянуть в глаза Поттеру. — Мне кажется, что мы можем себе это позволить.  
  
— Можем, — эхом отозвался тот. — Мы всё можем... если ты меня не убьёшь.  
  
— Ещё раз? — фыркнул Северус. — Интересно за что?  
  
— Ну, это... — Поттер зажмурился. — Я ходил к тебе в комнату.  
  
— Какой ужас!  
  
— Ночью.  
  
— Да неужели?  
  
— Да! — Поттер закусил губу и выпалил на одном дыхании: — Я тебя трахнул!  
  
— И это тебя напугало?  
  
Поттер с удивлением уставился на Северуса и медленно повторил:  
  
— Я тебя трахнул. Мне понравилось. Я хочу ещё!  
  
— И как же ты попал в мою комнату? — Северус иронично улыбнулся.  
  
— Открыл дверь. Заклинанием.  
  
Надо было бы, конечно, его ещё немного помучить — уж очень комично Поттер пугался собственной смелости! — но у Северуса были другие планы. Тем более что такая честность заслуживала в ответ не меньшей откровенности.  
  
— Нет, Гарри. Это было не так.  
  
— А что же тогда это было?  
  
— Я тебя впустил. Сам. И я не спал.  
  
Наверное, Северус никогда не устанет любоваться ошарашенным Поттером. Тот несколько мгновений просто на него пялился, а потом началось:  
  
— Как впустил? Как сам?! Получается, ты готовился? И даже...  
  
Конечно, Северус уже убедился в том, что Поттер умеет логично мыслить, но вот как объяснить ему, что не всеми своими догадками следует немедленно делиться? Пришлось просто перебить:  
  
— Мы с тобой умерли и непонятно каким образом разделили посмертие, а тебя волнуют такие мелочи.  
  
— Мелочи?! Но ведь тогда получается, что ты... меня... тоже...  
  
— То есть то, что я бросился тебя спасать, вообще ничего не значит, а вот смазанная задница...  
  
Вместо ответа Поттер плюхнулся верхом на Северуса и, сжимая острыми коленями бока, принялся целовать. И это точно было лучше любого разговора, потому что слова могли быть лживыми, а такое... Кроме того, Северус сейчас был волен отвечать, как давно хотелось, чтобы Поттер не думал, будто он  _никогда не проявляет инициативу, поэтому секс с ним не приносит удовольствия партнеру._ Мысли Поттера явно были о том же, потому что когда стало нечем дышать, то первое, о чём он спросил, прервав поцелуй, было:  
  
— А мы сможем тут... это... ну... того...  
  
— Какое красноречие, — не удержался Северус. — И это вместо того, чтобы осмотреться, понять, где мы, и решить, что делать дальше.  
  
— Узнаю предусмотрительного профессора! — Гарри улыбался так широко, что эту улыбку хотелось ему вернуть. — Обожаю, когда ты так делаешь.  
  
— Интересно, когда ты успел...  
  
— Пока ты притворялся, — Гарри коснулся его губ таким осторожным поцелуем, будто боялся спугнуть. — Ты улыбался... иногда... и тогда я окончательно терял голову.  
  
— Было бы что терять, — по привычке проворчал Северус. — Слазь с меня, нас ждёт много дел.  
  
Но когда Поттер его слушал? Он лишь удобнее устроился на его коленях и тихо сказал:  
  
— А ты знаешь, что когда я пошёл к Волдеморту, у меня были все Дары Смерти?  
  
— И что это означает?  
  
— По легенде, когда Смерть получает свои Дары обратно, она должна взамен отдать жизнь.  
  
— Это тебе Дамблдор сказал?  
  
— Ага... Он надел мне на палец кольцо с Воскрешающим камнем и отдал Старшую палочку. А мантию-невидимку я сам положил в карман.  
  
— Но ведь Лорд тебя разоружил?  
  
— Он забрал у меня мою палочку. А Старшая так и оставалась в кармане.  
  
— К чему ты это рассказываешь? — насторожился Северус.  
  
— Дамблдор говорил, что, возможно, я сумею вернуться, — улыбнулся Гарри.  
  
— Так это же хорошо! — Северусу показалось, что стало легче дышать. — Конечно, возвращайся!  
  
— А ты?!  
  
— А что я? — Северус удивился такому вопросу. — Я рад, что мы с тобой встретились и объяснились. Поверь, было бы гораздо хуже, если бы это всё осталось невысказанным. Вот я так и не сумел объясниться с Ли... с твоей матерью, и это терзало меня. А сейчас...  
  
— Вы с ней?! — глаза Гарри округлились от ужаса.  
  
— Нет, конечно, — поморщился Северус. — У меня немного иные предпочтения, но Лили долгие годы была моим единственным другом, а дружба оставляет в душе не менее глубокий след.  
  
— Как, например, твой бывший? Кто он?! Малфой?  
  
— Люциус бы сейчас рассмеялся от твоих предположений.  
  
— Северус, но ведь это всё уже было кончено? Ты же не собираешься к нему вернуться и...  
  
В смехе Северуса явно были истерические нотки. Всё-таки ход мыслей Поттера ему, наверное, никогда не понять.  
  
— Гарри, я умер. И я точно ни к кому не вернусь.  
  
— Даже ко мне?  
  
Сердце — или что там бывает у призраков? — предательски сжалось. Северус втянул Гарри в поцелуй, чтобы немного подсластить эту пилюлю.  
  
— Я бы вернулся, Гарри... к тебе... но это невозможно.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— У меня не было в карманах Даров Смерти, если ты об этом.  
  
— А что с тобой случилось?  
  
— Со мной случилась змея. Но я сумел её уничтожить. Поэтому возвращайся и ничего не бойся.  
  
— Нагини?  
  
— Да, — Северус невольно потёр шею.  
  
— Но ведь Артур выжил после её укуса.  
  
— Выжил. А я здесь.  
  
— Северус, но ведь ты пришёл сюда за мной! Так? — во взгляде Гарри светилась такая надежда, что убивать её было больно.  
  
— А что это меняет? — тихо спросил Северус.  
  
— Всё! Как ты не понимаешь?!  
  
— Ну, наверное, просто я не такой умный, как ты.

— Ты умный... ты очень умный... только ты не хочешь понять простую вещь: ты пришёл сюда за мной по своей воле, а значит, там тебя ещё можно спасти. Поэтому и вернуться мы тоже сможем вместе. Просто иди за мной — и всё!  
  
— У тебя всё слишком просто.  
  
— А зачем усложнять? Нам надо торопиться, пока ты там ещё жив. Просто возьми меня за руку и пойдём.  
  
— Будто ты знаешь куда.  
  
Слова о возможной жизни Северус пропустил мимо ушей. Он не любил тешить себя пустыми иллюзиями, но подыграть Гарри был готов. Почему нет? Если ему будет приятно. Поттер пребывал в том замечательном возрасте, когда хочется куда-то идти с непоколебимой уверенностью, что за поворотом ждёт что-то невообразимо прекрасное.  
  
— Мы это обязательно поймём. Вместе. И я тебя точно не отпущу. Теперь ты мой.  
  
Такого Северусу не говорил никто и никогда, наверное, просто потому, что никто и никогда не хотел его присвоить, поэтому как отвечать, было совершенно непонятно. Вместо ответа Северус взял Гарри за руку, сцепляя пальцы.  
  
— Ну, попробуй, если ты такой умный.  
  
Поттер дерзко улыбнулся и встал, потянув за собой Северуса.  
  
— Пойдём. Тебе понравится. Обещаю.  
  
Отвечать Северус не стал. Он не хотел расстраивать или разочаровывать Гарри, потому что не сомневался, что из тумана тот выберется один. Но так было даже лучше — если у него всё получится, то наградой станет целая жизнь впереди, в которой Северус был бы крайне сомнительным приобретением. Пусть уж так: расстаться без разочарований и с самыми тёплыми воспоминаниями. Между прочим, не каждый бы так сумел. А грусть со временем вытеснят свежие впечатления, которых в жизни Гарри ещё будет очень много.  
  
В густое облако тумана они вступили плечом к плечу, и Поттер до боли сжал пальцы Северуса:  
  
— Пожалуйста, не отпускай. Что бы ни случилось — не отпускай... пожалуйста...  
  
Северус держал Гарри за руку и шёл с ним, не разбирая дороги. В голове билась одна-единственная мысль, что его последним желанием будет то, чтобы слова Дамблдора оказались правдой, и чтобы выход отсюда действительно был. Гарри должен жить! Он слишком живой для этого места, в нём слишком много тепла и любви — он должен жить! Поэтому, когда Северус понял, что Гарри просто растворяется в этом тумане, то лишь счастливо улыбнулся — значит, будет жить! А остальное неважно.  
  
Туман сгустился и накрыл Северуса, будто пуховым одеялом, ласково нашёптывая на ухо о том, что всё будет хорошо. Конечно, будет, тем более что хорошо становилось прямо сейчас: спокойно, тихо и очень комфортно. Ради такого можно было и умереть. Немного только мешал свет, слишком яркий и ослепляющий, а потом ещё временами стали накатывать приступы боли: сначала несильные, а потом почти нестерпимые, от них хотелось завыть, но появившийся страх заставлял стискивать зубы. До боли. До скрежета. От этого зубовного скрежета страх усиливался, и очень хотелось убежать, но Северус не понимал куда. А потом он стал слышать голоса, а это уже была дурная примета во всех мирах. С огромным усилием ему удалось разлепить сомкнутые веки — и всё для того, чтобы увидеть лицо Дамблдора с нимбом из яркого света. Северус зажмурился, но разве от Альбуса так просто уйдёшь?  
  
— Северус, мой мальчик, открой глазки, посмотри на меня.  
  
Этот странный человек точно не мог быть Дамблдором, хотя бы из-за сюсюкающих интонаций в голосе, а любопытство всегда было слабой стороной Северуса. Только поэтому он предпринял попытку взглянуть на собеседника.  
  
— Вот и умница, — продолжил тот. — А сейчас я дам тебе один отварчик, и тебе станет хорошо.  
  
Северус послушно открыл рот и позволил напоить себя «отварчиком». Исключительно потому, что хуже ему точно не будет, а сухость во рту была просто кошмарная. Странно, но ему и в самом деле стало легче, и тогда он открыл глаза, чтобы понять, где он. Белые стены, белый потолок, белая борода Дамблдора, и среди этой белизны — яркое пятно фиолетовой сирени в белом стакане на белой тумбочке.  
  
— Ничего не говори, Северус, я сам тебе обо всём расскажу.  
  
По словам Дамблдора выходило, что Северус мало того, что жив и лежит в госпитале Святого Мунго, так ещё и награждён орденом Мерлина за вклад в победу над «самым страшным злом». Однако чем дольше слушал Северус, тем страшнее ему становилось: Дамблдор говорил только о нём, о победе, о помощи Люциуса, об окончательной гибели Тёмного Лорда, о здоровье – и ни слова о Поттере! И это после того, как тот растворился в тумане. Слушать дальше не было никаких сил:  
  
— Га... — прохрипел Северус. — По...  
  
Но, как ни странно, Дамблдор его понял.  
  
— Гарри совершил настоящий подвиг. То, что он сделал, невозможно переоценить. О его самопожертвовании ещё будут слагать легенды и писать книги.  
  
Невыносимо!  
  
— Он жив?  
  
От напряжения, кажется, открылись швы, и Северус почувствовал во рту вкус крови. Дамблдор тут же принялся над ним кудахтать и звать целителей, но главное он всё-таки сказал:  
  
— Жив.  
  
Остальное было неважно. И Северус снова провалился в целительное забытье, на этот раз совершенно счастливым.  
  
В себя он пришёл оттого, что кто-то держал его за руку и осторожно поглаживал запястье. Впрочем, почему кто-то? Это мог быть только один человек. Только один. Северус сжал пальцы и вздрогнул, когда на его руку капнуло что-то горячее... а потом ещё... и ещё...  
  
— Северус... ты... я... жив...  
  
Косноязычие и так было отличительной чертой Поттера, но требовать каких-то связных речей от плачущего человека было просто нелепо, поэтому Северус попытался ему улыбнуться, ну, как умел. В ответ Гарри просто начал целовать его лицо, слизывая солёные капли, и Северус понял, что его собственные веки слиплись от слёз. Не иначе, его настигла проклятая старость с её сентиментальностью – ничем иным он не мог объяснить эту слабость. Хотя, на фоне рыдающего Поттера, он ещё держался неплохо.  
  
— Северус... Северус... Северус... — на разные лады повторял тот. — Я так рад... я так...  
  
Засыпал Северус совершенно счастливым человеком. Надо ли говорить, что и его выздоровление шло на удивление быстро и без осложнений. Поттер приходил к нему каждый день, рассказывал последние новости, держал за руку, даже читал газеты, но ни словом не обмолвился об их разговоре в том тумане. Там почему-то всё было легко и просто. И понятно. И не было ни тени сомнений, и мучительного стыда за собственную откровенность тоже не было. Зато теперь... Северус не знал, что думать. Более того, он не понимал, с какой целью к нему ходит Поттер. Просто навестить? Но зачем тогда целовал в тот самый первый раз? Из чувства долга? Нахера Северусу этот долг?  
  
А их общение становилось всё более формальным. Правда, когда Северус впервые назвал Гарри «мистер Поттер», тот удивлённо округлил глаза, но уже через день и сам стал называть его уважительно и обезличено «сэр». Всё было просто отвратительно, но пока Северус раздумывал о том, как завести разговор на волнующую его тему, Гарри притащил тот самый «Толкователь снов».  
  
— Сэр, вы так долго спали. А что вам снилось?  
  
Неужели не наигрался? Или тоже хочет расставить все точки? Северус постарался выглядеть незаинтересованным и как можно осторожнее ответил:  
  
— Мне снился туман. Сделаете предсказание, мистер Поттер?  
  
— И сделаю! — взгляд Гарри полыхнул опасной зеленью. —  _Видеть во сне туман — к сомнениям. Если вы видите во сне, что пробираетесь сквозь густой туман, то это предупреждение о том, что вам нужно хорошенько обдумать существующее положение дел и принять решение._  
  
— Говорите, решение?  
  
— Да.  
  
— И какое же решение я должен, по-вашему, принять?  
  
Вместо ответа Гарри принялся водить пальцем по строчкам старой книги, с выражением читая:  
  
—  _Видеть в тумане приближающуюся фигуру человека — скоро в вашем окружении появится человек, благодаря которому вы познаете все то, что до сих пор не могли почувствовать с вашим постоянным партнером. Не сопротивляйтесь нахлынувшим чувствам, они все равно окажутся сильнее вас._  
  
— Вы мухлюете, мистер Поттер! Вы вписали это сами, — уличил его Северус.  
  
— Да! — Гарри задрал вверх подбородок и с вызовом уставился на Северуса. — Я написал это сам! Потому что не могу видеть, как ты выстраиваешь вокруг себя стены. Мы же с тобой уже всё обсудили и приняли решение!  
  
— Интересно когда?  
  
— В том самом тумане... когда ты признался... а теперь делаешь вид, что мне это приснилось...  
  
— Но ведь это и в самом деле происходило только...  
  
— В моём воображении? Спасибо! Дамблдор меня об этом просветил! Но при этом добавил, что от этого сказанное там не перестаёт быть правдой. Не перестаёт, понимаешь?!  
  
— Нет, — честно признался Северус. — Не понимаю.  
  
— Да что бы ты понимал! — Гарри отчаянно махнул рукой и уселся на край кровати, вынуждая Северуса подвинуться. — Ничего не изменилось! Ничего! И я по-прежнему...  
  
Всё-таки говорить о таких вещах следовало не здесь и не в такой спешке. Поэтому Северус просто дёрнул его за плечи, почти укладывая на себя, и заткнул поцелуем. Целовался Гарри с огромным удовольствием, а когда он с энтузиазмом полез к Северусу под одеяло, пришлось его слегка одёрнуть:  
  
— Не здесь же... войдут.  
  
— Точно! Войдут... но я знаю место, где никто нам не помешает... старый дом... старый домовик... старый камин... старая скрипучая кровать...

— Ты знаешь, как завлечь, — хмыкнул Северус. — И старый я, прекрасно гармонирующий с остальной рухлядью.  
  
— Какой же ты идиот, — рассмеялся Гарри, — но я люблю гармонию во всём.  
  
— То есть ты согласен с тем, что я старый?  
  
— Ты сможешь меня в этом разубедить.  
  
— Мальчишка...  
  
— Это пройдёт, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Так ты согласен вернуться? Я просто боюсь, что у тебя с этим домом связаны не лучшие воспоминания. Но пока нет ничего другого — твой дом сожгли, мне Дамблдор сказал. Если захочешь, мы найдём что-то получше.  
  
— Ну уж нет! Мне нравится тот дом, — Северус вдруг понял, что это действительно так. — И ты не поверишь, каким замечательным собеседником может быть Кричер. И камин прекрасно согревает комнату холодными ночами, а...  
  
Договорить Северус не успел, потому что Гарри снова принялся его целовать, перебивая:  
  
— А кровать будет скрипеть каждую ночь... уж это-то я тебе обещаю...  
  
Северус обнял Гарри, прижимая его к себе. Когда-то давно он решил не верить обещаниям и без труда следовал этому решению. Но сейчас оно казалось немного преждевременным.  
  
— Поживём — увидим.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 – " Толкования снов "


End file.
